Chasing Cars
by tiffy jeevas
Summary: Nineteen years old and Zexion's already started his career as an elementary school teacher. Although theres someone that he didnt anticipate on showing up in his classroom, that would throw his mind into chaos. Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Nineteen years old and Zexion's already started his career as a teacher. One of his students has a brother named Demyx. When said brother comes to pick up his sister earlier than anticipated, Zexion just wants to lay low and pretend like nothings happening. But its not like he can keep hiding for long. Zemyx.

This was originally supposed to just be a one shit -- hahaha, I accidently put that. I meant one SHOT, but I realized as I was typing it, that it got longer and longer, and Demyx and Zexion hadnt even met yet.

So I think this will just be a short story sort of thing.

Pairings: Zemyx, Akuroku and since this is going to be a short story, I dont want to put that many other pairings.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts D: nor do I own the book I mention, A Certain Slant of Light. But I will recomend it to you, its one of my favorite books.

ps. Sorry for the use of charms so many times in the first paragraph.

* * *

Zexion Walt. He sat alone at the kitchen table with a bowl full of Lucky Charms, the box set aside for later use. His delicate fingers picked at each and every sugary charm in the bowl, placing it back into its box so he wouldn't have to eat them. Most people, even adults, chose to eat Lucky Charms for the charms. Zexion though, preferred his cereal with no added goodies. He'd rather it be called Lucky, than Lucky Charms, the charms taste fowl in his mouth.

"You know you could use a spoon to take those out with, instead of using your fingers," Mr. Walt, John, or dad in Zexion's case informed, sitting himself down at the table with a quick cup of coffee.

"My hands have been washed." Zexion looked up at him before continuing on in his search for charms. He could hear his dad taking a sip from his cup, just like every time he walked in in the mornings. The smell of the coffee was fuming through out his nose. At first it was almost unbearable, but at the days went on, he got used to it.

"Do you know why you do that?"

"Because the charms taste bad?" He tried, placing the last charm back into the box before closing the flaps at the top. He stood up from the table, set the box on the counter, and opened the fridge to retrieve his milk.

"Its because you're picky," A small grin crossed Zexion's lips as he made his way back over to the table, sitting down once again. "Just like with everything you eat." The milk flowed into his bowl, stopping just as he could see it through the cerial, but not enough to overtake it, making everything float.

"Id rather be picky than to eat something I don't want to." Even, measured spoon fulls of cereal entered Zexion's mouth, chewed down until they were good enough to swallow. "Mom does the same thing."

"Yep," his dad agreed. "You get that from your mother. You've got my brains though." Which is why Zexion had already began his career at age nineteen as a full time elementary school teacher for first graders. His original plan was to wait until he was in his late twenty's before teaching at school, and with that it was meant to be for Juniors at a high school, for Literature only.

Things happened though, and Zexion became impatient, already succeeding at college with a Bachelors Degree. He became fond of children, and that eventually led to an job opening as a second grade school teacher.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Zexion asked, his eyes drifting to the clock on the wall. His father looked down at his watch, nodding his head.

"Thanks for reminding me." He stood up from the table, and to the sink, emptying what was left in his cup. "Would you like a ride to work?"

"No."

"Alright, be sure to make it home on time tonight though." Just last week while Zexion was working he'd gotten caught up with a parent who'd come in to talk to him about their child's grades, even as early as it was in the school year. He ended up being an hour late to dinner.

With that, Zexion's dad left out the exit of the kitchen, and out the door to his big bisness across town.

Resting against the back of the chair, a strange shade of hair contrasted with pale skin. He'd heard it all before, he "wasn't like other teachers". Obviously, he was at least ten years younger than all the rest, acted completely different from all the rest, and wore clothing that matched no one elses. To some parents they found it a disgrace for a teacher to be wearing Skinnys. The button up shirts seemed to be fine though, even to who was wearing them.

When he first started teaching he was told that he had to at least wear one thing that was "formal". His father gave him the idea of button up shirts, nothing professional though, but nothing that would stand out. In the end, he'd chosen that, and liked it.

"Are you still here, sweetie?" A tired, but still soft voice spoke from the hallway.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." Zexion called back to his mom, Danna. He stood up from the table, looking over as she entered the kitchen, a robe around her body. "I'll see you when I get home." She held her arms out to her son, who met her with his own embrace. She kissed the side of his head before saying 'I love you'. "I love you too."

Just like his father had, Zexion emptied what was in his bowl out into the sink, and left the house, taking out the keys from his pocket, and pressing the unlock button to his car. For his sixteenth birthday he had received a small, cozy car of which he still didn't bother to know the name of. All he knew was that he didn't want something extravagant, all he wanted was something nice.

Although he was a teacher, and yes, he was professional, he still liked to act his age, which included listening to From First To Last, much to loud, in his car on his way to work. His boss, Xemnas, had told him that pretty much all of his students liked him because he wasn't strict, and he made the lessons humorous. There was no reason to base his teaching skills on the way he looked, for the children were still learning, and it was a shame that adults older than him didn't even understand that.

One of his favorite things about his job was something he'd always see in the movies. The people would get so excited over this one little detail, and now here he was with that one thing, his own parking spot.

Getting out of his car, he locked the doors and put his keys back into his pocket. It was only two months into the school year, and his students already liked him that much? Of course this was his first year teaching, the last year was spent being a substitute, even then he got good reports. At first he was nervous, but Zexion has always been one to get used to things quickly. These were just kids, they wouldn't really know if he messed up.

"Yo, Zexion." Turning around, said boy saw one of his closest friends and lunch partner.

"Hey, Axel." Both of them were the youngest teachers at the school, Ansem Elementary, both teaching first grade. Axel was three years older than Zexion though. "You usually don't get here until later."

"Yeah, I know," He ran his fingers through his flamingly red hair, his gaze downward. "Its such a drag that I have to come this early. Xemnas called me up, he said something about a meeting, and I don't know..."

"Still, im suprised you acually showed up on time, even for that."

"Oh, don't worry, im not on time. He told me to show up at six." As always, Axel's an hour late. He smiled then, knowing he'd be in a bit of trouble, but whats an Axel with trouble? "So what are _you_ doing here so early?"

"I always come at this time." Zexion inform him, pulling open one of the doors to the school, entering the building of hallways. "I actually would have been late if my mom hadn't of woken up."

"Ah, thats right. You still live with mum and dadio."

"Why do you insist on calling my parents such incredulous names?" Zexion asked, knitting his brows together.

"Whoa, whoa there kiddo. Watch your language. Us elders dont find it flattering." Or in other words; what the fuck did you just say?

"I suggest you get to that meeting, or whatever Xemnas wants from you. I'm just making you later than you already are." He stopped at the corner of a fork in the halls which his room was at.

"Yes, yes, that thing... I completely forgot. See you at lunch." He lifted his hand, continuing to walk, his hair bouncing with every step. Zexion on the other hand turned around, took out his keys again, and unlocked the door to his classroom. Inside, he turned the lights on to all the empty desks that would be filled within minutes.

To pass the time, Zexion sat himself down at his desk that rested at the side of his classroom, that was well kept and organized. He took out a book that he'd been meaning to read for some time from his drawer, and looked at the front cover. There in a bathtub sat a girl with dark brunette hair that hung over the top of the white tub. Only the back of her head was out of water as she held a white cloth in her hands. It was interesting enough to catch Zexion's attention.

Opening it, he analyzed the lettering before relaxing into his chair and began to read the excerpt first. _Someone was looking at me, a disturbing sensation if your dead. I was with my teacher, Mr. Brown. As usual we were in our classroom, that safe and wooden-walled box- the windows opening onto the grassy field to the west, the fading flag standing in the chalk dust corner, the television mounted above the bulletin board like a sleeping eye..._

Before he had the chance to even flip the page to start the second chapter, his classroom door opened and three small children ran in. "Mr. Walt!" They cheered, each of them bouncing their way over to greet him.

"Hello. How are you all?"

"Guess what I did yesterday?!" His shortest girl, Tabatha, exclaimed, her brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

"What did you do yesterday?" Zexion asked, feigning surprised interest.

"No! Geuss what I did yesterday!" Casey called out, jumping up and down in his spot next to Tabatha.

"Hey! I said 'geuss what' first! I got to ride a horse!"

"I watched a scary movie with my brother!" Casey stuck his tongue out at Tabatha. Nick behind them laughed and stepped forward.

"I won monopoly last night!" Tabatha pouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really? You all did that yesterday?" Zexion's eyes widened with amazement. "I've never won monopoly before. I've never ridden a horse either," Tabatha smiled brightly, a large gap in her front teeth, "I don't even have a brother to watch a scary movie with." He paused, letting the three of them revel in the fact that their teacher had never done what they'd done. "Now you three go to your seats. Your friends will be here soon."

As if on que, more students entered the classroom, some brighter and happier than others, and some of them even looked different than they had the day before. It was like every child wanted to tell Zexion about their day, and he had to listen and answer to all of them.

* * *

"Alright, are you all ready to say it with me?" A chorus of 'yes's came. Zexion smiled fondly down at all of his students who sat before him in beanbag chairs and pillows. "She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, she swallowed the dog to catch the cat," the kids began to follow what he said, "she swallowed the cat to catch the bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider, that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her. She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, perhaps she'll die." He took in a deep breath as the kids laughed.

"There was an old lady who swallowed a cow! Im not sure why she swallowed a cow-" Before he had the chance to continue, the classroom door opened, and for a second Zexion was going to continue, thinking it was just Xemnas or Xigbar checking up on him, but it wasnt. Xemnas usually smelt like an open book, or a used car. Xigbar never really had a smell to him, and if he did it was faint.

This smell was sweet, like vanilla. "Can I help you?" Zexion asked, his eyes watching a dumbfounded boy with clothes much like his, minus the button shirt, and add a green shirt with a small sailor on the front. Zexion hadn't seen that shirt for sometime, he'd always liked the band though, Taking Back Sunday.

"Demyx!" Up in the front, Kylie, one of the few blonde's, called out. Demyx, as was his name, looked over and smiled, waving. He then looked over at Zexion, blue eyes surged with happiness. His hair was mullet like, something a long the lines of a modified Hoxton Fin, he'd heard others call it a mullhawk.

"Can I help you?" Zexion repeated, setting the book down in his lap.

"Yeah, uhm.." Demyx scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "I think im early... but I was supposed to pick up Kylie." He almost sounded apologetic now. He couldn't be that old, maybe younger than Zexion himself.

"You're early, school doesn't get out until two twenty-five." Zexion looked at the clock up above the whiteboard to his right. He was twenty-five minutes early. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like. We're just going to finish up this story here and share what we did over the weekend." For not everyone got to tell Zexion what they'd done.

"No, its alright, I can just-"

"No! Stay Demyx!" Kylie blurted out, motioning for him to come sit down next to her. He smiled over at her, making Zexion notice how his fangs were considerably longer than his other teeth.

"I'll just sit over here, alright? I don't think I'd fit over there with you guys." Zexion shook his head.

"You can come over here. We can make room, cant we?" He directed his question to the children, who immediately push themselves back enough to leave a gaping space for Demyx.

"Well, if you insist." He kept the smile of his face, walked over, and practically stepped over all who was below him. He plopped down, sitting crisscross applesauce next to his sister, Zexion would presume. "What are you reading?"

"There was an old lady who swallowed a fly." Kylie told him.

"Would you like to read it to the class?" Zexion asked, offering the book to him.

"No, I'm a horrible reader." He shook his head, and just so happened to look down at Kylie, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. "Fine." He muttered, taking the book from Zexion's hands.

"When you read, the kids will follow along. They'll know when to do that." Zexion sat back against the wall, looking at the book in Demyx's hands.

"Alright... uh... There was an old lady who swallowed a cow. I'm not sure why she swallowed a cow." He paused, turning the page. "She swallowed the cow to catch the goat, she swallowed the goat to catch the dog," his voice became swallowed as the other students spoke loudly. "She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, she swallowed the cat the catch the bird." His eyes looked over at Zexion, and it seemed to turn reels in his head. "I don't," the children's voices died down, "hear you." _He didnt hear me? _Zexion thought, realizing that he hadn't been reading along. _Smart._

"She swallowed the bird," Zexion started, Demyx and the rest joining in with him, a small smile hidden in his face, "to catch the spider that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her. She swallowed the spider to catch the fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll die."

"I know an old lady who swallowed a horse." Demyx grimaced, as he looked down at the book, then back up a the kids. "She died of course." 'Awhs,' and laughs filled the room, and if Demyx felt the same way Zexion had when he'd first heard that, he was sure that Demyx felt pretty damn good.

"Alright," Zexion raised his voice over his student's, "Who wants to share their weekend first?"

* * *

"And then me and my grandma went swimming!" Julia finished, her excitment evident in her voice.

"I love swimming," Demyx mused, letting his head role onto his shoulder. Zexion gave a small grin, and pulled himself up to stand.

"The bells about to ring, why don't you all get your things together?" As fast as Zexion had said it, the kids were rushing to thier seats, pushing and tugging at each other as they packed up their backpacks. Demyx on the other hand stayed on the ground, which surprised Zexion, for he would have guessed that Demyx would have stood up and ran around with the children, he was so much like them during the sharing of their weekends.

"We'll have to get you a seat of your own," Zexion teased, holding a hand down to the boy who looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a big smile. He took the teacher's hand and stood up next to him. _Damn, am I small. _He thought, looking up at the side of Demyx's head, which was at least ten inches above his.

"As much as I'd like my own seat, I really don't think I'd fit in it." He shook his head, watching his sister pull her backpack onto her shoulders.

"You're welcome to try once theres an open spot." Demyx laughed something rich and sweet, catching Zexion off guard.

"I'll be sure to do that." The final bell rang above thier heads five times before stopping abruptly.

"Alright everyone, I'll see you tomorrow!" He called after the children that were filing out of the classroom, hurrying to get out to the buses that would take them home. Kylie took off wither her friends, almost out the door before remembering her ride was in the room.

"How do you get into these things?" My eyes looked over at Demyx, who was standing before one of the desks, his eyebrows furrowed. Without a clue of what to do, he pulled the tiny chair back, and stood in front of it, ready to sit down. Zexion moved forward, ready to stop him.

"I was joking when I said-" Before he could say anything more, Demyx let himself fall into the chair, his brain most likely thinking that it would be normal, finding the seat within milliseconds, although when his knees bent, and he kept on falling, he panicked.

"HOMYGODSHIT!" It happened all in slowmotion then. Kylie bust into laughter, Zexion's hands flew to his face, covering his eyes, and Demyx's hands flew into the air as he fell backwards, and eventually hit the carpeted ground with a hard smack.

Zexion peeked through the creases in in between his fingers, looking down at Demyx, who now had a pained expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He dropped his hands, fumbling his way over to the hurt boy. "I was trying to stop you."

"That hurt... like a bitch." Demyx groaned, trying to roll off of the chair. Zexion covered his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle his laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry..." Teeth bit at his bottom lip as a replacement for the hand that was now trying to help Demyx roll away.

"Are you okay, Demyx?" Kylie asked, running over to the boy's side.

"Uh-yeah... I'm fine, barely felt it." He muttered, pushing himself onto his hands and knees, shaking his head as he did so. "Ow.." He whimpered, his arms wobbling as they tried to keep him steady. Zexion reached his hands out, planting them on Demyx's shoulders to help him up.

"Here, sit back." He pulled gently on the others shoulders to bring him back on his legs, and into a normal sitting position. "Is it your head that hurts?"

"Didnt you see the fall?" Kylie held out her hand to the back of her brother's head, petting his hair.

"I was covering my eyes," Zexion admitted, brushing away the bits of pencil shavings off Demyx's back. He felt his back vibrate when he let out a small laugh. It was a bit strange, he'd never felt it before.

"I think my head broke the fall."

"You can stay in here and rest if you'd like." Zexion offered, somewhat feeling as though this was his fault. "You could have a concussion."

"No, no, no," Demyx barely shook his head, but it was noticeable. "I think I'm alright. I've had harder falls before. I'll just have to-" Demyx was cut off by the obnoxious, perverted voice of none other than, Axel.

"I didnt know you two knew eachother." He stepped into the room, a look of suspicion coated all over his face.

"Hey, Axel." Demyx piped up.

"Don't let this get to your head." Zexion informed him, "Demyx just fell."

"'Demyx just fell's all the time. I'm surprised he actually stayed on the ground this time."

"It was hard fall!"

"Oh please! You've gotten strangled by Vexen's granny panties before, and you were perfectly fine then." Something michevious and cunning swirled in Axel's eyes, the smirk on his face was evident and he looked like he knew something Zexion didn't. "So what was the cause this time?"

"He tried fitting himself into one of these seats." Zexion explained, motioning to the fallen chair just behind them.

"Dude, even Zex cant fit into those." Demyx looked over at Zexion, gawking at him.

"You never told me that!"

"It just never came up. Sorry." Zexion gave a sheepish smile. He would have explained that to Demyx, but he'd already began to sit down.

"Well, if you need a ride home, I can give you one. I'll just come back here and get my car."

"Well aren't you feeling snidly generous today, Axel." Zexion noted, idly wondering how these two knew eachother.

"I'm always generous. So whats it gunna be, Demy?" _Hes even got a nickname for him.._

"I'll take the free ride, dibs on shotgun!" Demyx raised his head, placing his hand over Kylie's, and smiled.

"I need a ride too!" Kylie whined, looking stunned that she'd been forgotten.

"You can get a ride with me too." Axel snickered. "I've got enough room for everyone, except Zexion."

"So much for being generous." Zexion rolled his eye, standing up from the ground, as he brushed his pants off.

"Can someone help me?" Demyx asked innocently, holding his hand out into the air. "Please?"

"Here," the shorter of the the two boys grabbed the others hand, and pulled upward, getting the boy to his feet. Demyx seemed to be doing better than he had before, he only wobbled a little bit.

"Thanks," he met Zexion's eyes with his own bright ones, finding the color of the short ones captivating. "Maybe we'll see eachother around?"

"Maybe." Zexion nodded, not expecting the warm arms that wrapped around him, locking him close to Demyx's chest. He returned the hug while his nostrils filled with the vanilla scent.

"Thanks again," Demyx said as he pulled away, laying his hand on top of his sister's head.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, I think you've said 'Thank you' enough Demy. Zexion doesn't have _that _many your welcomes to give out." Axel trudged over, picking up Kylie into his arms. "Time to go." Demyx on the other hand gave Axel a childish glare.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said to Zexion matter of factly. Zexion's lips formed the shape of a grin, and in responce he gave Demyx three you're welcomes. "Bye bye!" He waved back to the teacher before turning around to leave with Axel.

"Bye Zex." As Axel had at the begining of the day, he raised a hand as a wave.

"Bye Mr. Walt!" Kylie waved both hands to her teacher. Zexion nodded his head, waving to her.

"Bye." Once the three were out of the room, he stood there for a second, letting his day sink in._That was interesting. I really didnt expect any of that to happen._ With a deep sigh, he bent down and picked the fallen chair up from the floor, replacing it back to its original spot. He was about to turn around and go back to his desk and maybe finish more of A Certain Slant of Light before he'd have to leave for home, when something caught his eye.

Through his open classroom door there was the hall, and on the hall's wall was a window looking out into the parking lot. Walking to their car was Axel, Kylie and Demyx. "I thought he had hit his head..." Zexion wondered watching the once hurt boy jump up and down, and skip like a hyperactive child on candy.

* * *

So how was it? I really liked this chapter, but I always do on first chapters. Haha. Reviews!! Tell me how I did and if I should add anything or whatt.

Sorry about the names I used, I really had no idea what to put for anything. I mean, come on, John? What the fuck is up with that? And Kylie? as Demyx's sister? Jesus, lord please help me!! D:


	2. Chapter 2

I had a goal that I was worried I wouldnt achieve. It was that I wanted the first two chapters to be at least 10,000 words, and the first chapter was only 4,000 something, so this chapter is REALLY long and stretched. D: I worked my fucking ass off to get it this long, and im suprised I did it. (:

I've had a lot of extra time on my hands these past few days, and with the time, I figured I should type away.

**DO NOT **watch what I've mentioned down below. Its disgusting and embarressing. God, if you watch it or have seen it, I feel bad for you.

PS. The whole knee-slapper thing below doesnt belong to me. I thought of it because one of my bestfriends says it all the time.

PSS. I figured i'd have 10,000 words by the time I edited all of this and shit, but geuss what. I NEED SIX MORE WORDS!

* * *

"So please do explain to me, how do you and Demyx really know eachother?" Axel asked, raising a single red brow at Zexion as he flung a cheese stick in his hand. He had been staring at his friend all morning, and to the lunch room. It had begun to get creepy after a certain point.

"Axel, I told you already. He came in to pick up his sister, but didnt know he was early. He stayed until school was out, tried sitting down in one of the chairs, fell and hit his head. Would you like to hear what story he read to the class aswell? Or would you rather me tell you what he said as he fell?" Zexion sighed, hanging his head low. He hadnt really felt like eating at all today, now with Axel pestering him, he wasnt in any mood to do anything. "What are you trying to get out of this?"

"Whatever do you mean? Im not trying to get-" Axel froze, his mouth open, about to form the word for 'anything', when the slate haired boy started to speak again.

"Dont try to tell me that. I know you. Why else would you be asking me constistantly how I know Demyx. I just met him yesterday. Is there something special about him? Am I in danger for meeting him and your just trying to find the right way to tell me?" As far as Zexion knew Axel could have a friend whose suicidal and never bother to tell him.

"No, of course not. Thats Vexen that you need to worry about." Axel rolled his eyes as if Zexion were the stupid one. "I just think your lying to me." His eyes panned the room they were in. Wide walls covered in a beige tint, there were two fridges and three soda machines spaced out evenly. Usually the teachers buy thier own lunches in the lunch room, but both Zexion and Axel had done differently from the start of the school year.

Instead of getting the food that was offered here, they bring food from home every monday and leave it in either of the fridges. What they bring usually lasts them the rest of the week, and whatever leftovers there are, Axel eats. At first he'd wanted one to be for his food, and the other for Zexion's, but somehow they'd morfed together, and now both fridges held eachothers food, including other teacher's.

"Im not lying."

"Are you going to eat that?" _I dont even think he heard me.. _Zexion thought, pushing his salad toward Axel, who brought it closer to himself, inspecting it carefully to see if it was worthy of eating. "Damn, what the fuck did you put in here?"

"Romaine Lettuce, black cherry tomatos, green onion, mushrooms, pepperjack cheese, garlic croutons, grilled chicken and ceaser salad dressing. Why?"

"Zex... Did you put shit in here? Because if you did, you really need to start watching wear your aiming your asshole next time." The words that left Axel's mouth literally made him want to throw up all over the redhead.

"Please find some other way of saying that... that was really disturbing." Zexion laid his head down into his arms, trying to replace Axel's previous sentence with something more plesent. It didnt work.

"Im just telling the truth, Zex. I thought it would encourage you to do the same, but it seems that my master plan has failed." The redhead looked down at the salad one last time, before picking up his fork and stabbing it into the leafy greens and chicken.

"You're master plan made me want to vomit. Try something a little less-" Axel stopped his fork midway to his mouth to finish his friends sentence.

"Two girls one cup?" Zexion lifted his head at that, obviously confused. That statement really had nothing to do with what they were talking about. If anything, Axel was probably trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Are you serious? You dont know what that is?" The fork fell back into its bowl, no sound coming from it as it hit the individual pieces. "Thats good, thats really good, Zex. You're still innocent to the disgusting world of girl's imaginations."

"I dont understand what you're talking about."

"You dont want to understand. Trust me, its nasty. It made me want to shoot someone, ugh, jesus christ. Im not hungry anymore." Something that was able to make Axel lose his appitite? It must be bad. "Just whatever you do... dont look it up." There was a silent pause in the room.

"Mr. Walt is usually in this room." Axel and Zexion shared a glance at Kylie's voice that was coming from outside the door.

"Are you aloud to- Hey, is this door real wood? Its so shiny." Axel gave out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Demyx."

"Oh, right, sorry." There was a pause, and now not only silence was in the quiet room, but confusion. "Go ahead and knock."

"No, you do it, im scared."

"So am I." Demyx whimpered from the other side.

"Might as well save him from his humilation. I can see him out there already, pissing his pants because he cant knock on the door." Axel raised his voice so Demyx and Kylie could hear. "We know you're out there!" Without hesitation the door burst open to a smiling Demyx and Kylie with just a big a smile as her brother.

"Hey guys!" Demyx pondered into the room letting the door shut behind him. "I didnt know you two were in here."

"Yes you did, we could hear you." Axel said, straight-faced before smiling and waving to Kylie. "Why dont you two come sit down. We can have a little chat." Why did Axel's voice suddenly take on the tone that it had when he was asking Zexion about him meeting Demyx? "Here Kylie, you can sit down next to Axel." He pulled back the chair next to him, patting the seat. "You can sit next to Zexion, Demy."

"Axel, stop being creepy." Creepy Axel stuck his tongue out at Demyx, causing a smile to come to Kylie's face. He waited till they both sat down before he continued speaking.

"We were just talking about two girls one cup." Zexion glanced over at Demyx to see his horror stricken face. "Thats right Demy, remember every single detail."

"You tied me down and made me watch that twice! I dont want to remember!" Axel errupted into a sickening laugh that sounded like it belonged to a mad scienist rather than a perverted pedo.

"If its really as bad as you two make it out to be, I dont think we should be talking about it around Kylie." Zexion pointed out.

"Yeah Axel, listen to Zexion, we need to save my sisters innocence!"

"Fine, fine, save your sisters innocence and spare Zex's." Demyx gasped, a hand flying to his mouth.

"Theres acually a grown man who hasnt seen it before?!" Zexion wasnt sure if the boy was being sarcastic or serious.

"Ill have you know that I am not a 'grown man', im only nineteen." That was one thing the short boy didnt come to terms with. The last thing he ever wanted was to be considered was a _grown man_, for he thought of himself younger than the graying age. Both Demyx and Kylie held a face of suprise, although Zexion was sure that Kylie was only making that face because her brother was.

"_Oh. _Thats only two years older than me. How can you be a teacher?"

"I skipped a few grades." Was the only responce Zexion gave.

"Zexion's brain is the size of a fat mans belly, Demy, opposite of yours." Axel explained as though Demyx were really that idiotic.

"Are you saying my brain is the size of a fat mans tit?" Spoke too soon. Kylie gaped at her brother, holding her hands to her head.

"Demyx said-" Axel's hand wove over her mouth to keep her from saying 'tit'.

"Correction, the opposite of..." The redhead looked down at Kylie. "_that_."

"A fat mans nipple?" _Oh my god. _Zexion covered his own mouth, feeling his stomach tighten with the need to laugh.

"No."

"Thier eyeball?" Axel shook his head.

"Smaller."

"Well what the fuck is smaller than that?" From behind Axel's hand they heard Kylie gasp again.

"A fat mans pupal." Demyx's mouth formed the shape of an O. Axel released Demyx's sister's mouth, whiping his hand on his pants. "And what do we have hear? A giggling Zexion? How did that happen?" Zexion shook his head, trying to wave it off.

"Come on, tell us whats so funny." Demyx begged.

"Just something you said." Thinking about it, he could feel it in his stomach again.

"Something I said?" There was a pause as he thought for a moment before, "Was it when I said nipple?" Zexion bit his lip, nodding his head. He was never sure what was so funny about the word, it was just humorous in general. Its not like one of those words were you think of it, and your mind thinks of something related to it. When you think of nipple, you see a nipple.

"Carefull what you do around him, Demyx," Axel warned, "I've never really seen him laugh, it could be dangerous." If he had a shield, the supposedly dangerous boy was sure that Axel would have put it up to gaurd himself.

"Ill have you know that I laugh around you all the-" Before Zexion could finish, he stopped his own sentence with his own girlish shreak that no one was expecting, because the next moment Axel was stairing dumbfounded at the wall, eyes larger than usual, and Kylie sat with her hands over her ears, but the one closest to the noise only responded with laughter. "Stop!" He blurted out, grabbing Demyx's arms, trying to push them away. "Dont- Dont poke me there!" He turned his head, muffling his laughter into his shoulder.

"Why not?" Demyx fought against Zexion's hands, grabbing at his hips to kneed his fingers into his ticklish spots. "Its fun!"

"I dont mean to ruien your_ fun_, Demy, but us teachers have work we need to do." Axel said over Demyx's laughter, causing it to quiet down to minimum of snickering. _Axel is my savoir._

"Fine. Let your work destroy my happiness until theres nothing left of it, and all I can do is sit here and watch you go, 'what does a kitty say?'." Both Zexion and Axel snapped thier heads toward Demyx, stabbing him silently with thier minds. "What?" He asked innocently, sinking back into his chair.

"We're not mothers teaching our babies how to make animalistic sounds," Zexion informed, standing up from his chair. "We teach seven year olds how to become more intellegent." In the background of what was being said Axel muttered to himself.

"I didnt get to eat my salad." He seemed to hesitate by the trashcan with the salad in hands before thinking again. The next move he made was to put the salad into the fridge.

"You read to little kids and let them share thier weekends." Demyx pointed out, holding up a finger.

"I... do not..." That was a complete lie, Demyx had been there when Zexion was reading and letting them share thier weekends. A frown came to his face before he added, "I let them do that because they work all day. I'd rather them have something fun to do by the time they have to go home so they dont feel drained." Demyx's eyes flickered from Zexion's for just the slightest moment, before looking back to him.

"Then I declare that I come watch you teach for a whole day, just to make sure you arent lying." Zexion considered it in his head. He'd never had someone come in for the whole day and watch him before, unless they were seeing if he were capable of teaching, but that wasnt the case. Demyx just wanted to come in to see if he were lying or not. He supposed it would be fun to have someone else in there. He could involve Demyx with the teaching.

"Alright." He agreed. "You come in tomarrow, and i'll show you that I do acually teach my students." Demyx smiled something toothy and bright before holding out his hand to the teacher.

"Deal." Zexion nodded his head, grabbing the hand that was held out to him, and he couldnt help but notice how soft it was, as if he were wearing some unscented lotion. "Now help me up." Sighing, the shorter boy pulled on the others hand, helping him get to his feet.

"I think you two have waisted enough time, lets go." Axel urged, holding the door open while letting Kylie through. Demyx tugged on the other's hand, leading him to the door. Once realization hit, Zexion slipped his hand out of Demyx's grasp. They walked out of the room, and into the lunch room were children were still eating and chatting away.

"Why dont you go sit down with your friends, Kylie." Demyx said from behind Axel.

"But-" Demyx must have given her a look, for she stopped talking and nodded her head, running away from us to a lunch table near the middle of the room where the rest of her class was situated at. The other three continued walking, reaching the entrance doors to the cafeteria. The moment they walked through them, Demyx gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh fuck me, I can curse again." He raises his hands up the sky, smiling giddily.

"And we can scream like little girls again too." Axel added, looking at Zexion to give him a big grin, who in return glared at him.

"I was being tickeled and didnt expect it. You can thank Little Miss Sunshine over here for that."

"What can I say," He didnt seem to notice the Little Miss remark, "My tickling fingers can bring out the woman in anyone."

* * *

Demyx ended up following Zexion back to his classroom, finally getting down the point once they got there inside the room. "Could I stay here again, like yesterday?" At first Zexion had been weary, not sure if letting Demyx stay in his room for two days, counting three for tomarrow, would be such a good idea, but the boy began begging when he saw the look of unsure flicker across the others face.

Again, he hadnt been sure, but the constant nagging and bickering and numerous please's caused him to let him stay, only if he were quiet. The only thing left to do was grade thier homework and to read a story, so it wouldnt have been that hard would it? It would give Zexion a taste of what the next day was to be like.

His little "taste" though, didnt please him. It was bitter and tangy, meaning that Demyx was hyperactive, calling out numbers as Zexion was trying to read off the answers to the homwork assignment. Another thing was a theory the teacher himself had thought up; the boy had restless leg syndrome. He couldnt _not_ move. It was as if his legs were being electricuted he needed to move around so much.

In the end he offered to clean the classroom's floor just so he could move around, and thus another theory popped into the smart ones head; _Damn. His house must be clean. _

That day Zexion didnt get to finish the book he was reading to his students, his concentration seemed to be focused elsewhere, which meant Demyx. When he offered to clean the floor, one would think he meant the _whole_ floor, but there must have been some sort of misscomunication between the two, because Demyx was only cleaning by the beanbag chairs and pillows, and by every student, and teacher.

Zexion had wondered if maybe there was something else wrong with this boy because he was picking at the same spot about five times. Could his brain be telling him that he hadnt picked up the piece of trash that was there? Was there even a piece of trash down there to begin with?

"Your floors clean!" _Just in time for the bell to ring, how coincidental._

"We'll have to finish this tomarrow." The kids shook thier heads trying to get him to continue. "No, no. I figure you guys would like to go home? The bells about to ring, go pack up." He rested the book in his lap, letting out a heavy sigh. The thought of laying on the beanbags, curling up with a pillow and falling asleep sounded like a damn good idea just about then.

"How long have you been teaching?" Demyx chirped next to Zexion.

"I was a sub all last year, so this is my first year teaching." Zexion rested the side of his face agaisnt his palm, watching the kids gather thier things.

"You act like you've been teaching forever," Demyx exaggerated, "Werent you nervous?"

"Oh, dear god. Of course I was nervous. I was so worried I was thinking of not even putting anything into this room because I was scared the kids would hate me, and i'd want to quit right away." He let the memory phase through him, remembering when he first came into the room they were in now. It had been scary, but it was worth it.

The five chimes of the bell over the intercome sounded. "I'll see you all tomarrow!"

"Bye Mr. Walt!" Came the chorus of yells as they all ran from the room.

"I dont think i'll be staying after today, theres no need to." Zexion yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand. "Are you getting a ride home with Axel again?" He asked, standing up, with Demyx following, as he made his way over to his desk to collect his keys.

"Nope, I got the car today." _So hes at least the age to be able to drive._

"How old are you?" Zexion asked, grabbing his keys and now walking to leave the room, Kylie coming up to grab her brother's hand.

"Im seventeen, two years younger than you." _He remembered.. _Something inside Zexion sparked, causing the corners of his mouth to lift as he shut off the lights to his room. The door shut behind Demyx and Kylie.

"Axels got a few years on me though, how do you two know eachother?" Zexion lifted the classroom key to the door, locking it before setting off with the other two to the exit.

"Well, we acually didnt meet not to long ago. Axel knows one of my bestfriends, Roxas, and we met through him." _Roxas?_ Zexion thought, _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

_"Happy Birthday Roxas! Geuss what your present is?"_

_"Me and Roxas are meant to be together, he just doesnt know it yet."_

_"Me and Roxas are going to have sexy time, bye Zexion!"_

_"Roxas is so cute!"_

"Roxas... Is he the cute one?" Zexion paused, wondering about the words that just left his mouth.

"You're gay?" Demyx asked, suprised. Red tinted Zexion's cheeks as he shook his head violently, pushing open the doors to leave.

"N-no! I just... Axel calls him that all the time... Did they ever have sex?" Demyx laughed at this, stomping his foot on the ground to laugh some more.

"Now thats a knee slapper," to express his words his hand slapped across his knee, before he continued walking. "They havent even kissed. Roxas despises Axel like some anorexic bitch hates 'skinny' people. Its just a matter of time though before he starts to crack."

"Oh..." Zexion frowned at this, looking either way down the parking lot before anvancing toward his car. "Axels got some pretty creepy fantasys then."

"You should see him when hes with Roxas, its even creepier." The thought made Zexion want to shudder. He wasnt fully aware of how crazy Axel could be, he wasnt sure if he wanted to know either. "My cars over there, so... i'll see you tomarrow?" Zexion nodded his head.

"Not unless you forget." Demyx smiled at that, letting go of Kylie's hand to wrap his arms around Zexion's waist. "One more question." The shorter boy muttered, his face pressed against the taller one's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"How old is Roxas?" Demyx snickered, a quiet sound leaving his mouth. Like the day before, Zexion could feel the vibration of his laugh, only this time it was agaisnt his chest, giving it an even different feeling than when it was against his hand.

"Sixteen." He pulled away, smiling like always before heading off with Kylie. _He really is a pedophile. _Unlocking his car doors, Zexion fell inside, resting his head against the headrest, rubbing his hand against his chest were it began to tickle.

Forcing himself to sit up, he pulled the door shut, and put his keys into the egnition, turning the blaring music that pounded into his ears off. For once, he wasnt in the mood to sing along to a song. He pulled out of the parking lot just as his phone rang, hinting that Axel was calling, for only he had a britney spears ringtone.

_We can get down like there no one around, we'll keep on rockin, we'll keep on rockin. Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing, they keep watchin, they keep watchin. Feels like the crown is saying..._

And on with the multiple "Gimme gimme more"s.

"Pedophile." Zexion muttered as he answered the call.

"How'd you find out?" Axel joked.

"Demyx you dipshit. You never told me Roxas was so young. I thought he was... older."

"Awh, Roxie, you hear that? Everyones talking about you now." That certainly wasnt the responce he was looking for. From the background, Zexion could hear what most likely was Roxas.

"Axel you moron, nobody is talking about me."

"You should pout like that more often, its cute." The tone of his voice made it obvious that Axel was smiling.

"The next time you say something like that, im going to kill you." Demyx was right, Roxas despised Axel, but it was a known fact that nobody could keep away from him for long. Axel was the type of guy who would get under your skin, and no matter how much you try to hate him, you dont want him to leave.

"Just spare my heart, please when you do so."

"What did you call for, Axel?" Zexion asked, turning right to get onto a packed neighborhood's road.

"Just to check up on you. I know I havent seen you since lunch. I decided to leave Demyx glued to your side."

"Hes not glued to my side, shithead."

"Whatever you say, Zex. Anyways, that was just my starting sentence. Lets get down to the point." Zexion rolled his eyes, turning another right.

"Alright, what is it."

"Remember all my questioning earlier?" _He never does make this easy, does he?_

"Yes. I remember."

"All the 'how did you two meet' and 'i know your lying' and-"

"Yes, Axel. I know what your talking about, just tell me what it is you want to tell me." Zexion wasnt always one for patience, he found it simple enough to just get things over with, his friend though, liked to toy with his head.

"Demyx is gay."

* * *

Axel was afraid I wouldnt take so kindly to the news, and that was the reason he didnt see me after work, for he thought that he'd have to plan about ten things for me to do to get my mind off of the fact that someone other than himself is gay. So as I was going to the store to get him a pack of cigarrettes, I thought about it. _I dont see why he thought I'd have a problem with it. Hes gay and he knows I dont care. _Then when Zexion went to Subway to get Axel a footlong, he thought about it some more. _Unless if Demyx wants to be a transvestite... that might be slightly wierd._

He even thought about it when Axel sent him off to wendy's to get him a kiwi banana smoothie, of which they didnt have, and for the record, they've never had it at all. _What if Demyx likes someone?_ And by the time he got home, it was almost time for dinner.

"Im home!" Zexion called into the house as he entered, shutting the door quietly behind him. He could hear the T.V. playing in the living room, the voices chattering away as music played in the background. There was a smell coming from the kitchen aswell, hitting the boys nose full force. He knew that smell anywhere, it was something his mom made special, either when Zexion himself asked for it, or for when someone was visiting.

The smell was chinese, almost sweet and rich, almost like thick syrap. His mom always made big meals every night, but this one smelt extra big, which was perfect. Zexion had eaten little lunch, and after all of today, he was in the mood to eat something delicious. "Come on into the kitchen, sweetheart! Grandma and grandpa are here!"

Grandma and grandpa, now there are two selective people. It must be grandma's birthday. If that was the case, that meant she would be turning sixty, awfully young for a grandparent. She acted just as young too. Everyone was often jealous that Zexion's grandma was so understanding and kind. She was still full of life, constantly yelling at the movie screen, jumping up and down at superbowl, even going over the speedlimit down streets just for the hell of it.

Grandpa was a little more laid back, always telling grandma when she needs to settle down. He had his share of fun though, and as much as thier grandson didnt like to think about it, he was sure that they still had sex, which isnt the most wanted thought. "Hi, grandma," Zexion said as he came into the kitchen, not seeing his grandpa anywhere.

"Awh, Zexion, you've gotten shorter, havent you?" Zexion headdesked, letting his shoulders sag. "Now dont be ashamed, I was little too when I was your age, I still got some ass."

"Your a woman-" He tried to object, but she cut him off.

"A woman? Do I come across as that old?"

"No, of course not." Zexion smirked, before sitting himself down at the kitchen table.

"Any new girlfriends?" The dreaded question.

"No, not recently." It seemed as though every time she asked that question it got even more embarressing. Year after year he's only been able to give her the same exact answer.

"Really? I dont see why no girls would like you, you're-" This time it was Zexion's mom to step into the conversation.

"Mom," She still called grandma mom even though she wasnt."Hes been really caught up with work, why dont you ask him about that?"

"Alright, alright, Jesus. How's work? I heard your teaching now."

"Yeah, I just started teaching first graders this year. I sort of work with my friend, Axel, remember him?" The last time Axel and his grandma had met, they'd gotten along a little too good. They went shopping together at Goodwill, trying on all thier clothes and walking around with them on just to piss off the workers there, and then they took pictures with eachother, some of them slightly inapropriete.

Eventually, they gave eachother thier numbers.

"Oh, yes, that amazing friend of yours. Me and him just talked yesterday. We'll be here for a couple of weeks, why dont you invite him over for dinner sometime?"

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"Why dont you, grandma. I think he'd like it better if you did." Both dad and grandpa entered the kitchen, grandpa immediatly smiling once he saw his grandson. He made his way over, laying his hand on his shoulder as he sat down in the chair next to his.

"How've you been?" _It seems im getting the same question from everyone today_.

"Good, really busy with work though." He must have started remising because he got a far off look in his eyes that only died away when mom set down a large bowl of rice, and three plates of different styles of meat.

"That ones Seseme Chicken, your favorite," she directed toward Zexion, "this one is Orange Chicken, and that ones Mongolian Pork." The moment she sat down, everyone began to collect what they wanted from each plate, Zexion picking up more than usual. _I dont know why im so hungry.. _Mentions of 'can you pass that' and 'dont touch that, I wanted that piece!' flew across the table.

"This is delicious, Danna." Grandpa mused, putting more food into his mouth.

"Did you have fun at work today?" Dad asked the repeated question from across the table. I nodded my head, finishing what was in my mouth before I spoke.

"Yeah, Axel has this friend, his name is Demyx, he stops by a lot to visit. His little sister, Kylie, is in my class." He nodded his head, taking another bite. "Hes stopping by tomarrow for the whole day to see if I acually teach."

"Why wouldnt you?" Mom asked.

"Its not that he doesnt believe me, he's just trying to be friendly, I geuss. Hes a nice guy, really childish though. He looks kind of funny too." Grandma laughed, covering her mouth with her hand so the contents inside wouldnt fall out.

"Not in a bad way. He's just... His hair is mulletish, but not. Its hard to explain." _He smiles a lot too, and wears clothes like me, and when he laughs, he vibrates._

"Is he friends with Axel?" I nodded my head, figuring grandma would put Axel's name in there somewhere.

"Speaking of the pedophile." The table suddenly went quiet, not even the sound of someone chewing could be heard. I fought with myself not to laugh. "Yeah, I just found out today... hes after this kid, a friend of Demyx's. His name is Roxas."

"His?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah, hes a gay pedophile." For some reason, the description fit Axel perfectly. It seemed so obvious, someone driving next to him could glance over, see him, and automatically think 'gay pedophile'.

"Well.. is that so?" Grandma nodded her head, "If anyones got a problem, and wants to call the cops, just know that i'll be going down with him." _Thats something to tell him. 'Hey, Axel, my grandma's got your back.'_

"And Demyx, the guy who visits me, hes gay too." Again, silence. "And I geuss Axel thinks that he likes me, and thats why hes 'glued to my side'." Zexion made bunny ears before picking up his fork and continuing to eat like nothing was ever said.

"So, basically..." Mom started, "A gay guy has a crush on my son." _Maybe thats why im eating so much._

* * *

While I was re-reading this I noticed a few things that resembled other things.

"Yeah Axel, listen to Zexion, we need to save my sisters innocence!" ACTIVATE!! (Haha. You'd understand if you watch D. Gray-Man.)

Then when Zexion went to Subway(He saw Demyx there!) to get Axel a footlong, he thougth about it some more. (If you've read my friends story, you'd understand that one. She has a Demyx that works at Subway.)

D: I tried re reading this and I couldnt even do it. God, I feel like I did horribly on this chapter.

Besides that; I think you all should **REVIEW**. Im looking for certain number of them before I update again. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicate to Tenchu-Jinchu. **For giving me my most favorite Review I've ever gotten. :D You all should go look at it, because its great, it really is. I dont think I've ever had one that was so short and that i've liked so much.

Im sorry this one was so late. I just had a lot of stuff go on from my last update, but thats no exuse. I think my birthday should be a good excuse though! :D So, yeah, I just turned fourteen. Yepp, im a young one, arent I? But this is like my birthday present from me to all of you, so I hope you like it.

Writing this story is harder than my other stories, even though im acually updating this one, haha. But with my other stories I just type whatever I want out and when the chapter ends, it ends, but Im looking for a certain number of words each chapter, because by the time I'm finished with this story its going to be so-and-so many words. You have to wait and see how many though. :P

**And I recomend that you listen to the song I mention down below near the end of the chapter. Its an amazing song, and just to let you guys in on a little secret, I dance to it when im home alone. Haha. Its 'The Safety Dance' by Men Without Hats.** I think you should listen to it, because I do :)

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to work today? You know you can just call in sick and they can get a sub for you right away." Zexion looked up at his mom who was stirring a glass of kool-aid, to be specific, cherry flavored, with lots of extra sugar. Whenever she was nervous she put _way _to much sugar into the kool-aid, and today, it seemed as though she were extra nervous. All Zexion could do was watch the giant spoon fulls of sugar she continued to pile in mix in with the flavored water.

"Im not going to do that, im not sick." _She wouldn't even be doing this if I had never told her Demyx was gay. _

"What about your friend, Axel? He can cover for you, cant he?" She asked, hope evident in her voice. That morning she had woken up earlier than usual, and just for the record, the smell of overpowering sugar had woken Zexion up.

"Hes got his own class to teach, mom." She stopped stiring and smiled widely.

"Thats wonderful! He can combine the two classes together!" Her son shook his head, dropping it onto the counter. "I don't think you understand how dangerous gay men can be. They're touchy... you know. Kind of like a pervert." _Why did Axel just suddenly pop into my head?_

"Axels gay." He failed to mention just how perverted he was, and how creepy he was, and that he stalked Roxas to death.

"But he doesn't like you. This Demyx boy... you said that he has a thing for you." She turned back to stirring the kool-aid, another half cup of sugar falling into the glass.

"Axel _thinks _he likes me, but I doubt it. Its not like he blushes or flirts around me." _Or does he? Jesus Christ, look at me. I'm already starting to second guess myself. I blame mom._

"You'd be unknown to knowing if you flirt or not. The ones involved _never _know what they're doing until its too late. I don't want you do end up like that Zexion. You might be making a big mistake letting him come in today. That's going to happen and the next thing you know you're going to have his number, and hes going to call you every time theres a new hour. I've seen it all before." There went another glomp of sugar.

"What am I supposed to do? Have him walk into the classroom and then tell him he has to leave? Thats not an option." Personally, Zexion didn't find any problem with having Demyx come in, he'd been in there before and the kids liked him, he related to them, more than Zexion himself did.

"Thats why im telling you to call in sick."

"So he can show up and be stuck with Axel for how long?" Before she could say anything else, Zexion stood up from the table and spoke again. "Do you want me to go to the store and get you some more sugar?"

"Trying to change the subject? I know what you're doing, but go ahead, get some more of those hard candies too, please." Almost in a dazed way, Zexion left the house with his keys in hand, got into his car and pulled out of his driveway. His moms thoughts had taken over his head, and now he was slightly scared. _I don't want him to call me every new hour. I have a life I need to tend to. What if I am flirting with him? That would mean I'm leading him on to think that I like him too, but I don't really know if he likes me. Isn't it natural to flirt?_

_With a girl it doesn't even come to mind that you're flirting, its just something every guy does weather he wants to or not, and that girl will flirt back because thats what they're supposed to do. If you flirt with a guy though... does that happen naturally too? Do I flirt with Axel constantly? What if I'm flirting and don't mean it? Oh god! Axel thinks I like him! Hes going to stop liking Roxas because Roxas doesn't flirt, but I do, and then hes going to come after me, and Axel _never_ stops. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"What are you talking about Zexion?" He asked himself, changing into the right lane and moving in front of the car that let him through. "Axels gay for Roxas, just like I said, he never stops, so he wouldn't stop liking Roxas. I'm sure Axel's the gay pro, he knows weather the flirting is real or not. "Oh god. What if Demyx is like what mom said? What if he grabs my ass constantly? Or tries to peek on me in the shower? How did he get in my room!?" Zexion's fingers turned white from gripping his steering wheel in his death grip. _I'm loosing it._

Pulling his car into a parking spot in between two other cars, Zexion let himself sit there for a few minutes before deciding to get his ass out and deal with what was on his mind later. He strode up to what his dad always called Wally-world, also known as Walmart. He hated the store. If he could, he would burn down every single one in the world, go jail, get gang raped and still be happy. It was the closest thing to his house though, so he was stuck with it.

_All I need is sugar and hard candies, and then I can get the fuck out. _Thankfully for him, the store wasn't that packed, so it would be easy to go over get the sugar and leave, unless a thousand men came running in and finished shopping before he did with their heavy duty credit cards, and grocery carts full of fattening food that made Zexion keel over.

The automatic sliding doors opened as hair swirled in around him, pushing his hair around his head in places it wasn't supposed to. An old man with a red vest smiled at him, showing off his false teeth before reaching out for a basket. "I don't need one," Zexion told him, not even bothering to return the mans smile. He had no respect for men who are still working that should be retired.

His poker face played a big part in Walmart. He never smiled, barely spoke, and always tried to get on peoples nerves. _And thier prices suck. _He turned one isle and cut through another, and was on his way to the sugar quite quickly when he got stuck. A woman in her granny mobile was strolling around in front of him, and it was pissing him off.

Oh, yes, he would definatly just move around her if her older than death itself friend werent right next to her. _Why don't those damn things have fucking high speed auto control or something?_

"Zexion?" The angered boy turned around, expecting to come face to face with some old fool who was the grandpa to one of his students, but it was a familiar face that belonged to Demyx. His face immediately softened. _Well if that wasnt wierd..._

"What are you doing here?" If he could, Zexion would have slapped himself just then. What else is there to do in Walmart besides shop?

"I was playing on the game machines." _I stand corrected. _"What are you doing?"

"I was _trying _to get down this isle to get some sugar when those old fuckers got in my way." Demyx only smiled and laughed.

"Someones grumpy this morning." He accused, suprising Zexion with a hug. _I thought we only hug when we say good-bye? _After a second, it didn't feel like a hug to the shorter boy, to him it was like Demyx was caressing Zexion. He, of course, would have pulled away, but he thought he'd hurt Demyx's feelings if he did. _"_What would make you feel better?"

"Those old women finding a different ride."

"Well, I cant get you that. But how about a compliment?" _Don't say I'm cute, please don't._

"Have a go at it." _Wow, this probably isnt normal standing like this. What am I doing?_

"You smell nice today." There was a lapse of silence, Zexion's thoughts suddenly getting jumbled within his own head. He was sure Demyx was just joking, but the joke itself made heat rise to his face, and the building was getting a little too warm. _Red flag, red flag! Time to pull away. _Zexion did just that, scoffing as he did so just to make it seem at least a tiny bit casual.

"Thanks. Is that supposed to mean I smelt bad every other day?" He turned around, continuing to walk forward now the the old women were just about finished wandering the isle.

"No!" Demyx rushed forward, waving his hands around his head. "I just never felt like saying it before!" Zexion rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Im not stupid. If I smell bad, just tell me."

"_No! _You smell nice every day!" Obviously Demyx didn't know that Zexion was joking.

"I'm not listening!" Zexion said in a sing song voice. "You're making me feel bad about myself." He heard Demyx whine behind him, and the sound of feet stomping on the floor before arms wove around his shoulder's, pulling him back to press against the blonde's chest. Zexion felt his heart jump into his throat, thudding, wanting to get out.

"Im sorry." _He actually sounds apologetic._

"Uh- Its okay, I was joking." _Red flag! Abort! Abort! Malfunction! Get away! _He would have, but his body was telling him that it felt _nice._

"Dude, Demyx. Where are you?" A voice that reminded Zexion way to much of a surfer, but at the same time, didn't even come close came out of nowhere, until a figure with long black hair (including the white streaks), appeared in front of the isle, causing fire to radiate around Zexion's face. _We've been caught. And now I look like I'm a homosexual._ "Have you been here the entire time?" There was a hesitate before a tiny chuckle.

"No."

"As if! I told you to get beer, not boy."

"But Xigbar! You can expect me to get you beer when I run into _Zexion._" He didn't fail to notice the emphasis on his name.

"Oh, so this is him?" Zexion could feel Demyx nod his head before the arms around his shoulders fell from their place. _Wait, _thier _place? What the hell am I talking about? _"I thought it was bad enough when Kylie never shut up about you, but now you've got Demyx's loud mouth in on it too." The man, Xigbar, was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, shoes?, but exposed his chest with no shirt.

"I dont talk about him that much."

"As if! Demyx stop lying, its not attractive." _Oh fuck, oh fuck. Hes trying to be attractive. Demyx likes me. _Xigbar seemed to notice Zexion's sudden deer-in-headlights look, before he saved his life. "You're seeing him later, Demyx. Stop wasting time. I want my beer."

"Fine. Just-"

"Demyx." Xigbar took off walking, his shoulder ramming into a woman pushing her grocery cart. He didn't even bother to turn around or apologize.

"Ugh, I hate him," Demyx rushed after him but not before he turned around and waved, "Bye Zexion!" _Safe._

* * *

To tell the truth, Zexion really didn't want to teach today anymore. He thought he was going to be okay, that his mother had no idea what she was talking about, but after the encounter at the store... _I could have moved away. _He knew it was nothing big, Demyx was just being apologetic, right? Maybe they weren't even standing there for that long, but it just felt long to himself. There was a chance he was taking things way to seriously.

_Then why am I freaking out about this? If its nothing then I just let it slip. I've never second guessed myself, and here I am... I dont know what I'm doing anymore. _"Hey, Zexion!" _Fuck. Hes already here. Oh god, what I supposed to do?! I'm going to piss myself! _Zexion snapped himself around, but only saw Axel and a short blonde next to him. What is this, take your boyfriend to work day? _No. No! Hes not my boyfriend!_

"Whoa, Zex... are you okay? You look like you just saw your grandpa taking a shower."

"What? No. I thought you were somebody I know."

"Demyx?"

"Where!?" Zexion's eyes had an outburst, moving faster that he ever imagined they could. Axel grinned widely.

"Just kidding!" The slate haired boy glared at his best friend. He should know better than to trick him like that. "Besides that, I thought Id go ahead and bring Roxie here to keep Demyx company in case he needs it." Zexion looked at the blonde next to Axel's side, they were almost eye level, to Zexion's relief. Everyone was always taller than him. 'Roxie' or Roxas looked like he was dressed to go to a slumber party rather than to impress Axel. There was a frown on his face, he obviously didn't want to come, and his eyes seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Dont worry, hes just being a baby because I didnt let him change his clothes. Hes lucky I gave him one of my shirts. I tried getting him to agree to letting everyone see his chest, but he threatened me." Axel explained, throwing his hands around.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Zexion scoffed.

"Since he started threatening me with his life."

"Your threatening your own life by being a pedophile, dipshit." Roxas muttered, crossing his arms over the too big shirt that ended at his thighs, slightly covering his black boxers.

"Im not being a pedophile, love comes in all shapes, sizes and ages. Get your love straight."

"Oh, dont worry, it is. Our "love" is one sided." Roxas didn't fail to add in the bunny ears.

"Dont make me take my shirt back." Axel smirked, walking forward toward the school doors. "Yeah that's right." Zexion followed into step with Roxas, looking at him a moment before speaking.

"So which one of you is whipped?" He asked. Roxas side glanced him before dropping his arms.

"Watch this." He raised his voice for Axel to hear. "Hey Pedo." When Axel didn't answer he took that as a sign to continue. "My feet hurt." Said Pedo stopped, and turned around, looking at Roxas curiously before nodding his head.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He quirked his brows suggestively.

"No. I don't want to walk anymore. Find a way to get me in there without touching me." To show he was serious he stopped walking, Zexion following suit. Axel stared a moment longer, probably debating what he should do in his head.

"Ill be right back." He stalked off toward the doors again, disappearing inside the school.

"What do you think hes doing?" Zexion asked.

"Probably trying to find a scooter or something." In no time Axel came from the school again, dragging a chair behind him. "I would have preferred the scooter." The blonde deadpanned, causing Zexion to smirk.

"Here you go," Axel said cheerily. "Ill drag you in there!"

* * *

_So far so good. _Zexion thought, drawing a field of grass on the board. It was halfway through the day, and Demyx was being strangely good. When he arrived he was acting as normal as he could be, and stuck to organizing colored paper by their color in the back while he listened to Zexion teach. It wasn't as weird as it was at the store, but the thought was always in the back of the teachers mind; What if he isn't acting like that because we're in front of kids?

Roxas had visited the class numerous times, and him and Demyx seemed to get along great, obviously they should though, they were best friends after all. It almost made Zexion feel jealous, he wanted to say that it was because him and Axel never got to laugh like they did, and talk about normal stuff, but there was a nagging in his head, telling him that he was jealous because Roxas was there. He didn't want the attention on himself, did he?

"Alright, whats the first thing that should be on here?" He asked, playing a memory game with the kids. He'd shown them a picture of a barn with cows and horses and whatever else a barn has around it, and now he was asking what was in that picture. He'd given them the field as a free-be. "Xana?"

"A flower!" The little girl in the front with black hair smiled toothily up at Zexion.

"Just one flower?" He asked.

"No! Lots of flowers!" The short boy looked down at the field and drew lines and curves of flowers in a patch to the left.

"What color were they?"

"Blue!" He picked up the blue board marker and handed it to her.

"Why don't you color them in?" One after the other, Zexion's students came up to the board drawing a barn, one cow on one side, another cow on the other, a small pig, some chickens, a bucket and a shovel, and clouds up in the sky. They colored everything the way they remembered and even gave the cloud's little faces to show how happy they were.

"You all have amazing memories. I'm impressed." He praised, looking over each of them that had marker all over their hands. In the back though with a bunch of colored paper was one raised hand and smiling face. "Yes, Demyx?"

"Can I draw something?" The corners of Zexion's mouth lifted as he pulled up one of the markers from its holder.

"Of course you can." Excitedly, the blonde got up from the floor and hopped his way up to the board, taking the marker from Zexion's hand, their fingers brushing against each others. Jolts flew up the short boys fingers. _Oh god. _Demyx uncapped the marker, and used his head as a cover for what he was drawing in the sky up next to the cloud. Curiously, Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, suspicious. For some reason, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. Demyx snickered, continuing to draw. "It better not be anything gross." His snickers got louder, hinting that something wasnt right.

The moment Demyx pulled away, Zexion's hands flew to his mouth, his eyes wide, and a deep blush forced its way to his face. His body was stunned, and his brian was yelling at him to not let the kids see, but at the same time he wanted to laugh, and he wasn't sure what to do. So he did both, running forward with one hand still over his mouth to muffle his laughter, while the other hands smeared over the large penis entering one of the clouds that looked to much like a butt.

"No!" Demyx lurched forward trying to save his drawing. The kids poked thier heads around, whining, trying to see what was drawn.

"They cant see this!" Zexion shook his head viciously, trying to push Demyx's hands around to help him erase the marker.

"Yes they can! Over half of them have one!" The short boy gawked, still red in the face, his eyes watching the blonde's happy face while his hands continued to smear across the board over the other's hands. He ignored the pangs of electricity moving through his arms, and for the shortest moment he thought he was safe before Demyx's hand moved, and as he erased, their fingers folded around each others in a ink smudged black mess.

"Go Demyx!" Kylie screamed, pointing up at the board at thier hands. As fast as it happened Zexion tugged his hand away apologizing like crazy.

* * *

"So how did I do?" Zexion asked Demyx. The kids were piled into their buses, getting their asses home so they could play with their friends. Kylie had gone home with one of her friends to spend the day there, so it was just the two boys in the classroom waiting for Axel and Roxas to come.

"Besides the fact that every lesson was a game and you don't give out homework?" Zexion stared at the other, his jaw ajar. "I'm just kidding!" Demyx flitted with laughter. "You did good, if you didn't then you wouldn't be a teacher." Zexion nodded his head.

"Thank you. Thats what I wanted to hear." Demyx smiled before looking across the room, a distracted look on his face. That wasnt like him. "What?"

"Huh?" Demyx asked, looking back at Zexion.

"Why do you look like that?"

"What do you mean?" The teacher rolled his eyes.

"You look distressed."

"Oh..." The blonde looked away again before pouting out his bottom lip. "I don't know... I think I've run out of ideas to come in here now. This was the last one I could think of." _Is he trying to confess to me? That he likes me? Oh no, dont do it. Dont do it._

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can visit Axel and just pop into my classroom, or bring Kylie her lunch, or I can go mess up all those papers over there again and you can organize them for me." _What the hell did I just do? _Demyx smiled, laying his head in his hand.

"I think I'd just be creepy then." _He looks so sad... _A thought passed the boys mind. _You've got to be shitting me. You're giving into _him_?_

"Tomorrow I have the day off." Zexion hinted, causing Demyx's head to rise.

"I'm not doing anything tomarrow, are you?" The slate haired boy shook his head.

"I haven't made any plans yet." The blonde looked about ready to squeal, making Zexion feel at least a bit better, the point was that he he wasn't sad anymore.

"Do you want to hang out tomarrow then?"

"Sure." _Don't think this is a date. Don't take me out to dinner. Don't kiss me. _Possibly one of the biggest smile's spread across Demyx's lips just then, and his eyes sparkled blue. As much as the other hated to admit it, it wasn't a bad sight to look at.

"Can I have your number then? You can have mine too, so, you know, we'll be able to get ahold of each other." _That's going to happen and the next thing you know you're going to have his number, and hes going to call you every time theres a new hour._

"Yeah, we can do that." Demyx brought out a good sized phone from his pocket and Zexion instantly recognized it. It was the phone that a lot of people wanted nowadays. For Demyx though, he probably just wanted it because it flipped around and had a moving ball. The poor Sidekick didn't stand a chance. Zexion though had a different phone, one that his dad had forced him to get. He wanted something small and nice, like his car, but he'd been pushed into a getting a Blackberry. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"480.231.5700." He pressed in the numbers before exchanging glances with Zexion.

"Alright, now are _you _ready?"

"I don't know... should I be ready?" Zexion joked, giving Demyx a sarcastic, worried look.

"I think you should take a few deep breathes before you hear my sexy number. I got it tattooed on my ass if you want to read it instead?" The blonde offered.

"I think I'd like to read it."

"Read what?" Axel's voice entered the room, his eyes immediately eyeing the two phones. A maleficent grin made its way to his face before he waved his hand over for them to leave. Both the boys stood up.

"480.231.5700." Demyx said. Zexion went to nod his head but stopped half way, looking up at Demyx before standing.

"Thats my number." Demyx laughed, poking his head.

"And I already memorized it. My real numbers 480.777.6218." Zexion punched in the numbers but spoke before pressing done.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"You can call me afterwards." They left the classroom, Zexion locking his door with his free hand. His thumb pressed Done, and the same thumb pressed the same button for Call.

_"Ah, we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine  
I say, we can go where we want to, a place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind,  
And we can dance"_

Demyx looked down at the phone in his hands before doing something weird with it, and holding it to his ear. "Hey, Sexy Zexy." Zexion sputtered, pink dotting his cheeks as he held his own phone up to his ear.

"Sexy Zexy?" He asked. He could hear Demyx laugh both into the phone and out of the phone, it didn't help that Axel was laughing too.

"Of course Sexy Zexy. Dont you like it? I just thought of it."

"Oh, yeah... I love it." He said sarcastically. "Just don't call me that in public."

"Sure thing!" Zexion couldnt bring himself to believe that he wasn't telling the truth, and it scared him. There was nothing more to be said before both their phones were placed back into their pockets.

"Hey, Axel, were'd Roxas go?" Demyx asked, not finding the small blonde still in his sleeping wear. Now that he mentioned it, Zexion never noticed that he was missing.

"Roxie's sitting in the chair." Demyx knit his brows together.

"Why is he sitting in a chair?" Axel chuckled, throwing his hands into the air.

"Hes sitting in a chair because he loves me." Zexion scoffed.

"Hes sitting in a chair because you're _whipped_." Axel turned around, glaring at the short boy.

"I'm not "whipped". Just wait till it happens to you. The only way to make him happy is to do what he wants."

"Hes probably in a bad mood because an old man keeps hitting on him." Demyx joked, partly being serious because it was true, but its not like Roxas was calling the cops or moving to another country.

* * *

That night Zexion scared himself shitless. When he got home everything was fine. Him and his family laughed and talked at dinner with Grandma and Grandpa, and his mom never once spoke about Demyx. It was what happened dinner that made Zexion want to coil up under his sheets, and shudder. His phone never left his hand, and he was just staring at it like some crazy stalker.

He had given his number to Demyx, thinking that all he was going to do was call the teacher and bother him till the end of time, but now here Zexion was, debating on pressing the call button to Demyx's number or just going to bed. He wasnt supposed to be doing this, Demyx was supposed to be calling him. Zexion sighed, changing positions on his bed.

"Hello?" Demyx's voice filled the boys ear.

* * *

Yes, I got the amount of reviews I was looking for. So thats another reason why im updating. :) So again, I wont do anything until I get close to what I want. I know, im being difficult.

So if you want a faster update- (who wants one of those?) **REVIEW!**

**Because thats the only way your going to get it. Kukukukuku...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to UkeGlomper. **:D I loved the review you gave me. It literally made me laugh my ass off!1!one!! Hahahahah. Thank you for the brownies. They were deliciously yummy. To make it up to you, I baked some cupcakes for you, and loaded them with frosting. hands them to UkeGlomper

Onto the story. I bet you all think I cheated you out of reviews. I didnt. D: And Im terribly sorry, but a lot happened, and a lot of me being lazy happened. But to make it up to you I have this chapter, which is extra long, and **I already have the next chapter written out**, so it will be up either tomarrow or the next day.

There will be no problem getting it up either because its already finished. :)

There seems to be a tiny problem with the speed of the story. I understand, I HATE it when stories move fast. I have a reason for doing so though. I dont really _have _to, but I feel like I have to. Thats why in this chapter, its a bit slow.

* * *

No joke. Today, Zexion wouldn't lose his cool. He figured that he was just freaking out because of the fact that he hadn't had anyone like him for sometime and it just so happens that one of the first people to like him was a gay guy. It was enough to freak anyone out. He didn't know how to deal with it at first, hence the freaking out and going slightly psychotic, but after a long nights rest his brain sorted everything out.

He found out that when hes not in charge, he gets a little nervous, which causes blushing and weird thoughts, meaning that Demyx was trying to be the man, and if they ever had a relationship, that's how it would be. Zexion didn't like that, he didn't want to be a girl. He wasn't gay. He wasn't bisexual. He was straight. He didn't like Demyx. Demyx could like him, he was fine with that, but it would always be one sided. Always.

So why had Zexion called Demyx in the middle of the night, seeming to be a love-sick puppy? He wasn't, he was just scared to make plans with the blonde. He was never one to call people, so it was a shocker to him that he had to do it. He didn't know what to say, its not like he could just call say "1pm tomorrow, these and those cross streets, meet me there" and hang up. He was polite... and sat in silence until Demyx chose were to go.

That leaves one little Zexion sitting in front of his mirror, staring at himself like he had been for the past five minutes. For once he was dressed like he wasn't going to work, which was good, because that's just what he was doing. Thankfully his mom came in and dumped clean laundry on him that morning, meaning that he got a fresh pick. Out of all of his clothes, he seemed to pick whatever was blandest. Why? Zexion wasn't feeling like putting himself out there today.

He preferred not to be hunted down by band t-shirt hunters. They always seemed to spot him where ever he went, and it was annoying when the same five people would stop him from what hes doing just to stare at his shirt and then comment "I like your shirt." Every time that happens hes so tempted to just say, "If you like it so much, then go buy it, so you can say to yourself how much you like it because its pissing me off." Of course that's never happened, yet.

What would really piss him off is if they came up, and said they liked his shirt, even though he was just wearing a plain gray one. It fit looser on him, instead of those chest constricting button ups, even though he _did_like them, though they were still a pain when his mind had nothing else to think about. The shirt also matched his pants, which were skinnys. Surprise, surprise.

From below him, he could hear his phone vibrating against the wooden desk that his mirror was setting on. _I just now realized how much of a girl I must look like right now... _He'd had that mirror there ever since he was a little kid. That was the one thing in his room that never changed. Looking down at the now bright screen, he picked up the rectangular piece of shit and saw next to Text/ Multimedia Messages: was the number 1. He opened the message lickety-split.

Ill be there in like ten minutes or something. moms yelling at me. ;D

_Thats always nice to hear when your about to leave. _Zexion thought, debating on weather he should reply or just leave it be. _... _His suspicion got the better of him, as he curiously replied with:

Why is she yelling at you?

With his phone in hand, Zexion stood up from his chair and walked out of him room, into the kitchen, which he always found himself in when he had nothing else to do. The moment he stepped his foot onto one of the bluish colored tiles, his mom spoke. "You're going out today, right?" She was reading a book, probably one of her creepy ass spiritual things she would talk to her son about late at night.

"Yeah." He knew that wasnt the answer she was looking for, for yesterday he never told her _who _exactly he was going out with. He was actually hoping she'd just leave it and he wouldn't haven't to explain anything to her, but it didn't seem like that was the case.

"With who?" She questioned, setting her book down and taking up her coffee into her hands, taking a sip from it.

"Demyx." Her eyes immediately look at Zexion, boring into him with confusion. "Its okay, I've thought every through." He rushed, almost feeling like he should be waving his arms around. If he didn't say anything, his mother would get the impression that hes gay. "I'm not gay, and I don't like guys, and if Demyx likes me, then its not going to make me hate him or anything, I'll just let him know that I'm straight." He watched his mother's eyes soften as she nodded her head.

"I don't know if I've come off harsh about this or something... I don't have anything against this Demyx boy... I just don't want him taking you away. You haven't left the nest yet." Rolling his eyes, Zexion felt the corners of his lips twitch.

"Im not leaving the nest anytime soon. Demyx is just... borrowing me for a little bit." _As sexual as that can sound, I really don't mean for it to be that way. _Again, his mom nodded her head, letting her cup take its place back on the table. _Now its safe to sit down. _Zexion did just that, taking the chair closest to him, and next to his mom. "Hes really nice, if that helps anything."

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt my baby, ill be fine." _Protective mother, what would I do without one? _"And as long as he brings you home before I'm fast asleep. I don't want to have to wake up hearing your footsteps at one in the morning."

"I dont think thats going to be a problem."

"Where are you two going?"

"I've never been there, I don't think, its got some really weird name, and I guess they play movies there and there's an arcade thing. Its like a little kids place or something, but they play R rated movies so I have no idea." Zexion said, recalling last nights conversation.

"So this guys lots of fun then? If he wants to go to a little kids fun house." She joked, picking back up her book.

"I haven't really hung out with him yet, but from what I've seen you could be right." Just as he finished his sentence, the phone in his hand vibrated again. Looking down at it there was another new text message. Like last time, he opened it up snickered at what it said.

I don't know, I'm not listening. I think I'm outside your house.

"What?" His mom asked.

"He _thinks _hes outside."

"Oh god, you've befriended a dud." Zexion stood from the table, and cut through the little pathway to the front door. The moment he opened it, he spotted a unfamiliar blue car, and obviously hes not good with cars, so he doesn't know what type it is. The one thing familiar about though, was the person hunched over the wheel, looking just about dead.

Looking back at his phone, the short boy hit the reply button, and punched in:

You're here.

He watched Demyx closely as he did nothing but sit there, until one of his hands with his phone raised and he opened the message. The blonde suddenly jolted up, alive with way to much adrenaline as his eyes pondered around looking for something familiar. Zexion sat there for a few seconds, not sure if Demyx would ever see him, but he thought too soon when their eyes met. Demyx smiled and waved, opening up the door to his car, and stepping out.

He was wearing a shirt with a bunch of different colored monsters on it, noticeable enough to catch any ones eye, but it was covered by a light blue hoodie, zipped up, but open enough to show his shirt. His pants were capris, and Zexion was pretty sure that they were originally skinnys, but were cut themselves up to the knee."I thought you were tricking me for a second!" He called out, the smile never leaving his face. That was a difference between the two, if Zexion were to smile it would only be for a second, but when Demyx smiles, he can keep it on all day and never falter.

"Well, when you said you _thought _you were here, I figured you'd ended up in Mexico or something, and that was just your way of saying I'm lost." The slate haired boy accused. Demyx pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I never get lost."

"Of course you don't." Zexion agreed sarcastically, holding the door open for Demyx who passed through with a smile back on his face. "Mom, Demyx is here." A shuffle came from the kitchen, hinting that she was still in there. "Shes in the kitchen." Zexion pressed his hand against the blonde's back, pushing him toward the gaping space that led into their destination.

"Hi, Mrs. Zexion's mom!" The moment her eyes layed on Demyx they lit up and sparkled. Zexion wasn't sure if it was out of happiness, or surprise, all he knew was that he himself was surprised to get that reaction from her.

"Call me Danna, Demyx." She said, her voice filled with another emotion Zexion couldn't place. "I didn't have a clue that you were so cute! How come you didn't say anything Zexion?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't mention how cute I am?" Demyx pouted again. The short haired boy was speechless. He was completly at a loss for words, all too baffled to even think straight. He thought his mom would have been questioning Demyx like he was a murderer, not cherish him and spoil him with compliments. She didn't even treat Axel that way.

"I geuss it never poped up...?"

"No matter," his mom said, waving her hand in the air to dismiss it. She looked back at Demyx, smiling brightly. "You really are just too cute." His eyes seemed to glow with his 'cuteness'.

"Thank you."

"Hes polite too. I think you should hang out with this boy more, Zexion. Forget Axel." Demyx laughed, Zexion's mom laughed, but Zexion was still stunned, not that he would have laughed anyways. Axel was impossible to get rid of. "You're going to bring Zexion back in one piece, right?"

"Not unless I want to keep some of him for myself." Demyx joked, and to further amaze the short boy, his mom laughed again.

"Alright, alright, enough of talking with the old lady. You two go ahead and go." Almost urgently, she pushed Demyx and her son out of the house, telling them what a good time they should have.

"I really like your mom." Demyx said randomly on the ride to wherever they were going. It had been quiet for five minutes, but Demyx was never one for long periods of silence, was he? Obviously not, he had been humming up until the comment he had just made, which caused Zexion to look at him. He deadpanned when he saw that Demyx's eyes weren't on the road.

"Eyes on the road." He ordered, trying not to sound to pushy. Demyx grinned, turning his head forward. "Axel likes her too, she finds him quite annoying though. I always tell her shes not the only one." The blonde laughed, nodding his head, as he agreed casually. "Obviously she likes you though."

"Usually parents tell me to knock off a bar on my adrenaline wheel... whatever that means." Demyx sounded truely confused, making Zexion sweat drop. _I'm suprised he passed the driving test. I figured he wouldn't know what RR stands for... unless he cheated._

"It means you're too hyper." Zexion explained. "You need to take your excitement down a level and try to be calm."

"Oh! I get it now, that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it." The slate haired boy nodded, happy that he could help Demyx understand. He was a teacher after all. "Does anyone ever tell that to you?" The teacher scoffed.

"Of course not. They have no reason to tell me anything, except if they want to hear me talk. I reserve and isolate myself." Demyx made an 'mhm' sound, like he understood that too.

"Who are you reserving yourself for?" Zexion looked at him, confused.

"What?" Demyx's eyes glanced over, before shooting back to the road realizing he was being watched.

"You said you're reserved. Who are you reserving yourself for?" A palm came in contact with the short boys forehead. "What?" The blonde whimpered.

"When I say reserve, I dont mean someone is coming to get me. Reserved means that I keep to myself." Demyx's jaw fell ajar.

"I never knew that."

* * *

The car ride continued on the same. Zexion would say something about himself, Demyx would pretend to understand until he finally got up the courage to ask what the word meant, and Zexion would explain it to him; Such as the word cold. Demyx was just about to take his hands off the wheel to try and find something to warm Zexion up, when all he meant was that hes impassive. Or borish, Demyx thought Zexion was trying to say that he was boring the blonde, when he wasn't, and astute. Demyx's reaction was;

"Fucking hell Zexy! Why are you calling yourself a prostitute!?"

Eventually they lapsed into a another quiet silence, that once again didn't last that long, for they arrived at whatever the places name was. Zexion wouldnt have known had Demyx not pointed it out screaming "Oh my god! Look Zexy! There it is! MAXAMILLIONACARDIUM!" _Seriously, what kind of name is that? Maxamillion and Arcadium are two separate words, why put them together?_

Zexion thought, staring at the sign off in the distance that was blaring with colors and lights. Beside it was a ginormous building that looked like it should belong to the Bank of America rather than a kids fun house.

The moment they entered, Zexion felt like he was on a date with Demyx. The blonde paid for him, even though the short boy was ready to pay for himself. Not that the prices were a expensive, but they were more than average. He could understand why though, although it didn't phase him how fun the place looked, he was never really into machines and moving obstacles, but he'd have fun either way. Demyx on the other hand looked like he was about ready to piss himself if the guy didn't give him their cards so they could get going.

"Just another minute sir." Demyx glared at the man, whose name was Jerry from the looks of his name tag, and thats when Zexion noticed another thing about the boy, he could go from happy and smiling to pissed off and giving looks that could scare anyone shitless. "Here you go." 'Jerry' smiled and handed the blonde their passes.

"Thanks." He spat, turning around, while his face contorted back into excited and bright. "Theres yours." He handed Zexion a card that you use to swipe through the little card slots to be able to play the game.

"Thank you."

"What do you want to do first?" And that's the moment Zexion went brain dead.

"Uhm... whats there to do?" It was Demyx's turn to deadpan.

"What do you mean what is there to do?" He gawked, spreading his arms wide. "What does it look like there is to do?" The short boy looked around. "We can play games, we can go eat, get a drink, just sit around like creepers and stare at people, we can take pictures, we can ride funky little rides, we can go see a movie..."

"Lets go get a drink."

"How did I know you'd pick the most boring thing ever to do first?" Demyx teased, leading Zexion across the building. The place was loud as fuck with little kids screaming, parents talking and teenagers like themselves joking about and cheating on the games. The smells were horrible, the short boy could already smell the bathrooms even though he had no clue were they were. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do they have?" Demyx deadpanned again.

"They have everything," He took in a deep breath before naming things off at top speed, almost like in one of those commercials were it tells you everything you need to know if .5 seconds. "They have Diet Pepsi, Pepsi, coke, Dr.pepper, lemond aid, ice tea, Sprite, Diet Sprite, everythingInameoffcomesindietjusttoletyouknow, Fanta, bothstrawberryandorange-"

"I want a lemon aid." Zexion was never one for intruding on peoples sentences, but he felt that if he didn't stop Demyx then, the boy would never stop at all.

"Really? That acually sounds good right now. What flavor do you want? They have the original flavor which is lemon-"

"Ill just have that."

"Me too, do you want any sugar, they have normal sugar, splenda-"

"Just normal sugar is fine."

"How many? One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six-?" _Holy shit._

"Three, that's all. I suggest you get none though." Demyx stared at Zexion as though he were some crazy bitch.

"Its not good without sugar though." Zexion couldn't help but cover his smile with his hand. Demyx was just so outgoing, he was the complete opposite of the shorter boy, and here he was wanting nothing more than to hang out with him.

"How many do you usually get?"

"Fifteen." Zexion raised his brows. "Well, that's only when I'm feeling tired, and want to sleep. Usually I have twenty." If Zexions eyebrows could raise any higher, they did. "But I get a big ass cup of it... so, you know... its not that much if you think about it..."

"Can I help you?" A girl in her early teens stepped up, causing the slate haired boys attention to turn to her. She had long brown hair that hung down past her shoulders. Her smile was cute and she looked innocent as fuck. The name on her name tag said; Olette.

"Oh my god! I didnt know you worked here, Olette!" Demyx exclaimed, suprised. He reached over the counter, grabbing onto the girl in a hug. She had a nice laugh as she hugged back.

"Yep, me and Hayner." They released each other, going back to their previous positions.

"What about Pence?"

"He got a job at Cinnabon not to long ago, perfect place for him, right?" Olette joked. Demyx laughed, nodding his head.

"What about Roxas? I haven't talked to him since... I dunno. It hasn't been that long, but he hasn't said anything about getting a job."

"Hes still looking. I know Axel said something about Xigbar being able to get him a job, but they're still looking into it." _Xigbar, that sounds oddly familiar from somewhere..._

"Now that you mention it, I kind of remember Xigbar mentioning something, but I want too busy eating or doing whatever I do. I don't know." Demyx waved it off, thinking that it would be a drag if he had to remember something. _Xigbar..._

"Was he guy at the store?" Zexion spoke, his voice barely audible over the rest of the noise. Demyx and Olette looked at him, both nodding in unison like twins.

"Yeah, thats Xiggy." Demyx smiled. "I love that guy, I just wish he wouldn't be such a dick. Oh yeah! I am so fucked with introductions. Zexion, this is one of Roxas's best friends, Olette, Olette, this is Zexion, or Sexy Zexy." _He just had to say it in public infront of someone who was listening, didnt he? _Olette laughed the same laugh as she had when she hugged Demyx.

"Its nice to meet you." The slate haired boy nodded. "But I'm sure you guys didn't come to talk to me, what would you like?"

"Yeah, I want a large ice tea, and.. what do you want, Zexy?"

"A medium is fine." Demyx smiled.

"Alright, and another ice tea but medium." The girl nodded her head, turning around to fish out a large and a medium cup before walking to the side to the drink dispenser were she placed the cups, letting them fill up.

"Would you like any sugar with that?"

"Yeah, twenty-three of them, please." _How is Demyx so skinny? He practically inhales sugar, I'm guessing. _'Olette' smiled again, and took the drinks from the dispenser, setting them in front of the two boys, before grabbing out twenty-three sugars from a pile of them behind her.

"Ill take the drinks," Demyx informed, "You take the sugars." _That's pretty sad when you have to have to let someone hold all of the sugars when its normal to be able to hold the drinks and the sugar at the same time. _"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah." Zexion took the sugars from the girl with a small 'thank you' before following Demyx around running children to an empty table in a separate room in the building, specially made for people who wanted to sit and eat.

"Right here is fine, right?" Demyx asked, setting the drinks down. Zexion nodded, taking a seat. "So you've never been here before?" Demyx asked, passing off three sugars to Zexion, before digging into his own, ripping them open and pouring them into his drink. _He would have loved moms kool aid the other day._

"Never. I've never even heard of the place."

"Does it look fun?" The short boy took a sip of his drink, deciding that he need to add the third sugar.

"I don't know how well I'll do with the games, but yeah, it looks like a lot of fun." Demyx chuckled, continuing on with pouring sugars into his drink.

"Dont worry, if you end up losing every single game, I'll share my tickets with you." _How kind._

"Let me guess what you get for your prizes..."

"Have a go at it." Zexion didn't even need to think about it before answering.

"Candy." Demyx paused in his sugar opening for a slight second.

"Do you read minds or something?" He asked, smiling. Zexion shook his head.

"Its just obvious." The blonde scoffed.

"Of course it is, look at this." He pointed to all the empty sugar packets on the table, and too his giant cup of sugar he was stiring. Zexion snickered, wondering what people passing by were thinking.

"How many times have you come here?" Zexion asked, curious.

"A lot. Me and Axel usually come, or me and Roxas, and then Axel tags along or we 'bump into' him like Roxas didn't know he was coming." The blonde used bunny ears to emphasize his words.

"Axels getting pretty creepy."

"No shit he is, I think Roxas is secretly loving it though. Hes never gotten this much attention from one person before, sure hes cute," _and you're gay_, "and a lot of people like him, but they've never followed him around or kept him company even when hes bitching. He knows that Axel means well, hes just being stubborn because the first thing he said to Axel was 'I dont like you'. He likes to keep to his word, and it kills him when he has to go against it."

"You know Roxas well, then."

"I've known him since Pre-school, I was in Kindergarten at the time though. We've been together since." _They really are close. Me and Axel haven't even known each other that long._

"When did Axel and Roxas meet?"

"About three months ago. Axel knows everything about Roxas, even things I don't, but that's only because hes a stalker."

"And a pedophile. Isnt that a problem with anyone?" Zexion asked.

"The cops," Demyx joked, before shaking his head. "Nododys told me that its a problem, expert maybe Roxas's parents. They dont like Axel hanging around their house twenty-four seven, but its not like you can get rid of him. They just don't know that old man Axel wants to have buttsex with their illegal son." Zexion bit his tongue to keep from smiling.

"How is your cup of sugar?" Zexion teased, changing the subject. Demyx took a sip, making 'mmm' sound before answering.

"Its amazing. Hows your tasteless shit?" Zexion copied Demyx, taking a sip, and making the same 'mmm' sound.

"Phenomenal." Demyx gave Zexion a look.

"Now you know that I don't know what that word means."

"It means that same as what you described your drink as." Zexion informed, taking another sip.

"Well if that's the case, then I think we should trade drinks to see whose lying." Demyx gave another look to Zexion as if he were saying 'you're lying and your drink tastes like shit'.

"We already know who's not telling the truth, Demyx, but if you must have proof that you're lying, then hand your drink over." Zexion took up the challenge, not even thinking twice before they traded drinks. That was, up until the drink was set infront of him. _Demyx's lips have been on this, probably his tongue too._

"Whats the problem, Zexy? Scared your going to lose?" Demyx gloated. Zexion watched as the blonde's lips wound around his own straw. _Fuck._

"Of course not, I'm just scared that you back-washed." Demyx made a face.

"Ew. I do _not _back-wash." Zexion smirked, before deciding not to stall. He placed his lips on Demyx's straw and took a sip, sugar immediately filling his mouth, spreading across his taste buds.

"Alright, I'll give it to you." Demyx mumbled. "You're drink doesn't taste like tasteless shit."

* * *

"Go Zexy Go! Push it faster! Come on! Come on! Go go go!" Demyx screamed, abusing and practically deafening Zexion in his right ear. "Hurry! Hurry!" Zexion pounded his hand onto the overly large, round button, the feeling in his hand completely gone by now. His mustles ached and were screaming at him, begging him to stop using his arm, but his other arm wouldn't move as fast as this one, and he was already at seven hundred tickets. "Forty more seconds! Forty more seconds! Forty more seconds! Go!" The blonde looked like he was spazzing out of the corner of the others eye.

"Then help me!" Zexion screamed, his voice nothing compared to the roar of the other games. He didn't expect he'd have this much fun playing a game, but hell, the games here loved him. Demyx ran up, both of his hands continuously hitting the red button. His fists were hitting Zexion's small hands, but it wasn't like he could feel anything. He'd been doing this for two minutes straight.

"Go! Go! Go!" The blonde continued to scream, slamming his hands harder against the button. "Ten more seconds!" A crowd had formed around them, probably wondering why two boys were screaming like hoes. Demyx was most likely the crowd grabber after cheer leading at the side lines, and then jumping into the game, attacking the machine's button with all his fiery, while dancing around on his tip toes like he was about to piss his pants. "Go!"

The machine seemed to blow into a combustion of noises and lights, while in huge numbers flashed at the top. Both boys looked up, seeing the '1000' before screaming again. "Oh my god! Zexy, you did it!" Demyx grabbed onto the short boy, holding onto him in a death grip. Zexion clung onto Demyx, letting his forehead hit the others shoulder, completely worn to a T.

"That was so much fun." He said, letting Demyx know, who wasn't listening at all. He was too busy laughing his ass off, probably gloating in his head about how hes got more tickets than all the little pussys running around who cant even get one hundred because they're arms fell off by the time the first round was over. The blonde released Zexion, a smile bright enough to light up the world on his face.

"I cant believe you just did that." The slate haired boy grinned, letting his arms drop from around Demyx. He could feel his mustles pulsing, and could hear thier little whistpers of gratitude, thankfull that Zexion stopped using them. "So with your one thousand, your five hundren and your two hundred, plus my six hundred we have..."

"Two thousand, three hundred tickets." Obviously they've been playing games for a while, nae?

"Its eleven now, do you want to go get shit from the prize whatever it is?" Demyx asked, bending down to rip the ticket from the one connecting it inside the machine. He collected them into his hands, along with the other thousand-three hundred.

"Sure." The teacher nodded, walking with the other across the game machines to the large section of building that held copious amounts of easily breakable items that kids just loved to get. As they were walking though, a short kid, half of Zexion's size, which is pretty damn small, ran in front of them like they weren't even there. Zexion practically tripped, and Demyx almost dropped every single ticket.

And who knows what little kids would come running up if they saw fallen tickets on the floor. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted, just before the kid turned around, and a man walked up.

"Sorry about him." The man apologized. "Hes not taking to his manners very well." Demyx looked at the aging, what they would guess to be, dad.

"Your kid really needs to adrenaline." _What the hell? That made no sense at all... I thought I told him what adrenaline meant.. _The kids dad seemed just as confused as he looked from Demyx to Zexion. Instead of responding he walked away, following his kid to wherever. "Looks like hes not taking to his manners very well either."

"Demyx, you just made no sence at all."

"What are you talking about? I just told him that his kid needs to adrenaline." _What is he trying to say?_

"Adrenaline is a hormone. It makes you energetic. You cant use it in a sentence like that... it makes no sence." Demyx looked at the shorter boy oddly.

"I dont understand."

"Just-... never mind. Lets keep walking." For once, Zexion didn't feel like teaching. Demyx was just way too stupid.

"Well, you guys hit the jackpot tonight, didn't you?" Before them was a boy with blonde hair, and camouflage clothing, even though it was the same outfit that every worker there wore.

"That we did, Hayner. No thanks to Zexy." _And now another person knows what you call me._

"It would have just been 2000 if you didn't help out, Demyx." That made the tall blonde smile. He handed off the mountain of tickets to Hayner who turned around and began working them into a different machine. Most likely one that counted them.

"This is Zexion, Zexion, this is Hayner, another one of Roxas's best friends." _At least you didnt say Zexy... not that he doesnt know already. _Hayner turned around, waving. Zexion raised a hand in return.

"Have you guys seen Olette, yet?"

"Yeah," Demyx answered. "We saw her when we first came in, and I figured that we'd run into you sometime. I heard Pence is working at Cinnabon." Hayner scoffed, turning back to the machine.

"If you want to call eating all the rolls working. He went in there said 'give me some more chub, I like to eat' and they gave him the job." Demyx laughed at that, leaning against the counter. _I'm guessing Pence isn't very skinny?_

"Hes an attractive fatty, I'll give him that." Demyx said, although Zexion wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"You guys have two thousand, three hundred tickets. Pick what you want." Hayner turned back around, motioning to the large display of useless toys.

"I want that ninja sword! Can I get the ninja sword, Zexy?" Demyx asked, eyes wide and hopeful. The corners of Zexion's mouth raised.

"You don't have to ask. I don't really want anything, go ahead and get what you want." The short boy offered. Demyx stared at him as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Im not going to do that. You earned most of them yourself."

"I earned them to have fun, and I had my fun. Now you get your candy."

* * *

"Come on, please? Just one little piece at the next red light?" Demyx begged, not letting himself look over for fear of being hit upside the head, or lectured about how you should never take your eyes off the road when driving. The entire ride home he'd been begging to have some of the candy he'd eventually gotten with all the tickets they'd won. Zexion said he'd have to get the candy himself, but he wasn't aloud to take his eyes off the road long enough to get it, and Zexion was convinced that it would take him longer that a red light to open it, so by the time he would have it open, horns would be honking at them to move their asses.

"No."

"Please!? I got the candy to eat it, not so it could sit in a giant bag in the back and melt. I'm really hungry, we didn't eat anything while we were there." That almost convinced the slate haired boy.

"You can eat when you get home."

"But I'm hungry right now." He pouted out his bottom lip before thinking up another excuse to eat his candy. "I admitted that your ice tea with only _three _sugars wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I never admit to things like that." _Why does he have to be right?_

"What kind do you want?" Zexion asked, unbuckling himself from his seat while turning himself around, his upper half launched into the back of the car while his lower half stayed up front.

"Uhm..." Demyx thought a moment, and without Zexion knowing, he took one of his hands off the wheel, and closed his eyes to think about it. "Get me one of those air heads." Rustling and commotion came from the back as Zexion grunted and cursed while trying to find an air head through the massive pile of sugar. Literally, there were packets of sugar. They stopped by Olette again before they left just so Demyx could get about thirty more packets.

"Alright," The short boy muttered, trying to move back up front.

"You know, for someone whose all bent up on keeping hands on the wheel, and eyes on the road, you sure aren't afraid to leave your seat belt off and get into weird positions using the front and back of the car. Make sure its cherry." Zexion looked down at his hand.

"Fuck me." He growled, throwing the candy back into the bag.

"Of course, your butts right here. I've got good access." Zexion could feel Demyx's head rest against his hip.

"If my ass had arms, I'd pimp slap you with them." Demyx snickered, raising his head away from the others hip. "You are so lucky theres a cherry air head right here." He warned, picking it up and shooting himself back up to the front.

"Can you feed it to me? I cant move my hands."

After feeding Demyx an air head, and having to go back and find him a snickers, they pulled up in front of Zexions lone, little, neighborhood house. "Thank you Demyx, that was honestly really fun."

"You're welcome." He smiled, unlocking the car doors. "_But _before you go..." _Oh, god... Hes going to kiss me. I haven't been freaked out by him the entire night, I acually never even thought about his crush on me, but now this... _"Im pretty cheesy, so I want to give you something." _Please don't say a kiss. _"Close your eyes." _Fucking hell no. _Disobeying his mind, and not wanting to disappoint Demyx, Zexion's eyes fluttered shut, darkness surrounding him.

He was aware of everything now, the speed of his heart racing the 'no's flashing through his head, the sound that Demyx was causing, which sounded a lot like a bag moving. "I don't know if you consider me one..." The feeling of the blonde's heat radiated off of him as he got closer to Zexion. "But when I like people a lot, I consider them something special." _Holy. Fucking. Shit. _He could feel the skin of Demyx's hands brush against his neck, and a cold feeling, almost like metal press against his skin. _What the hell is he doing? Putting a collor on me? _"You can open your eyes now."

The short boy did as told, opening his eyes just as Demyx's hands were placed back in his lap. _No kiss? _He looked down, and grasped a small chain link necklace that now hung from his neck. A small jigsaw puzzle piece shaped chunk of metal hung from the chain. He lifted it up, closer to his eyes to inspect it. It said 'friends'.

"I took best just in case you only considered us friends, and not best friends." Demyx mumbled. _Best friends. _Zexion felt his lips turn up in a smile. He looked up, meeting the others eyes.

"Thank you, again. I wouldn't have minded if you gave me best." That night they separated from each other with a hug, nothing weird or flirtatious, nothing that would cause Zexion to think that Demyx was going to kiss him. It was friendly, something that best friends gave each other.

Everything was fine and dandy. Up until Zexion got into his house and he realized just how nice Demyx's legs looked in those pants.

* * *

More reviews? :D

I know that this chapter I sort of made Zexion sound like he didnt like Demyx and/or that he wanted Demyx to get away from him like he has coodies, but trust me. This is a yaoi story, there will be Zemyx. Zexions just being a hard ass about it.

Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like this chapter is a failure.

Too much stuff is going on at home, I dont want to explain anything, I dont want to think about it, not ever. I did what I could with this chapter, it was pain typing it, becuase I had to focus on Zexion's happy family, when mines not so happy, so I had to change it a lot, and its not what I wanted.

Someone pointed out a few mistakes in the last chapter, and im sorry for those, and I can guarantee that there will be some mistakes in this chapter too. I cant say that there will be a speedy 6th chapter, but ill do the best I can, with school starting and stuff, ugh. This is not my happiest hour.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED UP AT ONE IN THE MORNING TO READ MY STORY, AND THOSE WHO WERE MARKED CRAZY FOR LAUGHING THEY'RE ASS OFF. Those reviews made me feel so much better about my position right now. :)

* * *

The moment Zexion woke up and went to work, he was surprised as hell. The entire day he had this weird feeling, it wasn't anything bad or good, it was just different. He could have easily misplaced it and went on with his day, but Zexion's mom that morning was freaking out about the whole thing when he told her about it. She ran to her room, got some of her spiritual books and papers and cards, then forced her son to sit there while she explained just about _everything _she knew to him.

It was horribly time consuming, and the worst part was when he felt like he was being baptized, causing him to almost fall back asleep like he had last night. "Does that help you understand this feeling any better?" She asked once she was finally finished. Her book fell into her lap, closing itself with all its pages full of words and weird meanings that made no sense. "Or did it get worse?"

"It was never really a problem to begin with." Zexion explained. "It was just kind of there, like an itch." He explained. Why couldnt she have just left it alone and asked him how his day went yesterday. Its what normal moms do. Obviously, Zexion didnt have one of those.

"I'm sure we'll find out why its there later in the day." She told, more to herself that to her son. "How was yesterday?" She finally asked, unaware that her son was laying on the couch half dead.

"It was fun. Me and Demyx played a bunch of games, and I won over a thousand tickets." Zexion thought back to the other day, which was probably one of the funnest days that hes ever had, his entire life. "I let him get a bunch of candy, and we ran into some of his friends." His mom smiled, placing her hands over the book in her lap. _I wonder what shes thinking. Probably something along the lines of how cute Demyx is._

"Thats good that you two had fun. The moment I saw him," _you loved him_, "I knew he'd be tons of fun. He seemed like the type to go out to a place for kids and have just as much fun as them. Did his friends hang out with you?" _Of course not, we just talked about how fat one of them was, and how another one needs to get a job from Demyx's shirtless friend that lives with him._

"No, they work there. We just got a bunch of free sugars for Demyx from one of them." He paused, looking up at the clock hanging from the wall. He was hoping that the time was playing tricks on him, but when he blinked and looked again, it was still the same. He had to leave for work already, and he didn't even get to eat breakfast, all thanks to his mom and this 'wierd' feeling he had. "I've got to go though."

"Alright, dont forget that today we have that dinner." His mom reminded him. _I completely forgot about that. Damnit._

"I know." He lied, standing up, readjusting his now crinkled-ish shirt. "Ill be home on time, don't worry." He added, just in case she would mention something to hold him back from leaving. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before setting off to put on his shoes and leave the house into his small, midget car.

He arrived at the schools parking lot just five minutes before the bell rang and he'd be late, which caused him to haul his ass into the school down the halls and into his classroom like no man could. To his luck, the bell rang late, and he was "on time" to his class. The moment he stepped into the room, something was off. Someone was missing. Not that they belonged, but they were usually always there.

Eventually, and by eventually, it meant that near the end of the day, Zexion finally realized that the weird feeling he had was telling him that Demyx wouldn't be coming in that day, and it made Zexion notice just how boring his class seemed now that the blonde wasn't there to goof off. He didn't have anyone to organize his colored paper in the back, which was a minus because today they were doing an art project. Lucky for the teacher, he got to put every piece of paper back in its place.

"Whoever didn't finish their project can finish it at home and bring it back in tomarrow." The slate haired boy called out after the kids who did their daily routine of running out of the classroom once the bell rang. Of course though, there was always that one kid who forgot to take their project. "Dip shit." _Now that was really mean, teachers shouldnt say stuff like that about thier students. _He scolded himself.

* * *

"Yo, short stuff." _Theres only one person who calls me that. _'Short stuff' looked up from his computer to the open door and saw a vaguely familiar redhead. _And what brings him here to my room when he knows very well were his brothers is. _

"Reno." Zexion looked back at his computer, his fingers flying over the keys, punching them in to create words. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Axel got invited to dinner by your grandma," he walked across the length of the room to Zexion's side, leaning over his shoulder to peer down at the screen," thought I'd invite myself along for some free dinner, maybe a quick fuck, eh?" Anyone would probably look at the red head like he was delusional, but alas, the typer was used to his antics and only brushed them off now.

"Maybe later. Does Axel know you're here?"

"When does he ever not know, yo?" Reno stood back up, leaning back on his heels. "He replaced his gay-dar for a Reno-dar just so he can try and shoo me away." _Thats probably true... _Zexion saved what he was typing, and closed out of the WordPad before standing up.

"In that case, since he already knows your here, lets go find him. I'm sure hes waiting for you."

Of course, Axel wasn't waiting for Reno, actually, he was glaring daggers at him the moment we walked out while flicking his lighter on and off outside of the schools building, while he sat all by himself on the curb. As brothers, the two redheads had their ups and down, but ninty-nine percent of the time they acted like best friends rather then siblings, except when it was dinner at Zexions. Axel hated sharing grandma, and guess who grandma cherished just as much as Axel. Reno.

"Yo, Axie." Reno called out, waiting for his brother to stop messing with his lighter and give him a smile. It never happened. "Excited to see grandma?" If it could happen, Axel's glares grew stronger, digging deeper into his brother. "Alright, alright, I get it, yo. Someones being a pussy. I cant wait to see grandma!" That's when Axel snapped.

"Grandma hates you."

"Grandma wishes she could take me home with her, even said so herself, yo. And I would, but I cant, Rude's got pretty stern rules on me taking vacations from my job."

"Speaking of your job, shouldn't you be working?" Zexion asked, hoping the lighten the tension in their big bubble. He hated being in the middle of a family feud, especially when all it was over was his grandma.

"Nope. Phones off, im not here." Reno said curtly.

Guess what? The ride home was filled with the same exact talk. Minus Axel and Reno actually together; Reno was mooching a ride off Zexion, while Axel had his own ride. The oldest redhead lied though, and was talking to his brother on the phone the entire time. Even up until Axel stopped listening and went a different way because he "forgot something at home". Whatever that meant.

"Alright, get off the phone, stop talking and go visit grandma." Zexion ordered, feeling a headache blowing itself into his head. You can only take so much of Reno, and the teacher had his weeks worth.

"Whatever, yo. You just need more of an attention span." With that he got out of the car and to Zexion's relief, didn't slam the door like every other time he got out.

"I don't know how grandma can put up with him." The boy, now by himself, said to no one. "I just have to get through dinner and that should be it. He can leave, and Axel can leave, and I can go to my room and sit there in silence." The images of himself locked within his own room calmed him to some extent, there was always the little thoughts in the back of his mind though, snickering at him and pulling his strings, letting him know that what he wanted was a long way away.

Obviously he didn't know just how long he'd been drifting away because the next thing he knew, a gush of air wafted into the car around him, hands pressed against his body and voices sounded in his ears. "Zexy, wake up sleepy head." Pulling himself out of his quiet, daydreaming stupor, the slate haired boy lifted his head that seemed to of planted itself onto his steering wheel to stare up at a crazy blonde.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, confused out of his mind. He didnt remember ever inviting Demyx over. _How did he get here? _He didn't know where Demyx lived, but if he was here, it couldn't be too far, could it?

"What are you talking about, silly? Axel invited me over." Silence followed his words like a loyal dog to his owner. "Oh, he didnt tell you?" Zexion shook his head, his mind not fully with him. "Well, in that case, Axel invited me over for dinner. So here I am!" _If this isnt weird enough I dont know what is. _Still dazed, the boy grabbed his keys, got out of his car, once Demyx cleared the way and shut his door.

_Maybe Im dreaming. _Unfortunately for him, he wasn't dreaming. And he realized that the moment he walked into his house. Axel had to bound his way over, yelling a million words per second about how worried he was that his best friend had died while parking his car. "Im so glad you're okay! You shouldn't drive anymore! Grandma! Grandma!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Said grandma pulled herself into the hallway that both Zexion and Demyx were stuck in, thanks to Axel who was inching his way closer and closer to them.

"Take Zex's drivers lisence! Who knows who he could kill on the road!" _Jesus._

"You're infuriating me Axel." Zexion groaned, holding a hand to his head. He was beginning to feel that head ache coming back. "I'm going up to my room for a few minutes. Call me when dinners ready." _This isn't the way you should be treating your house guests. This is a horrible impression for Demyx. You're coming off as a jackass. _Zexion looked back at Demyx, giving him an apologetic look before pushing past Axel to go to his room. He never lost his cool, never. So, why is it happening now?

_Everythings annoying me. Reno in the car, Axel fighting back and not telling me he was inviting Demyx. Demyx just being himself. Grandma and grandpa. The smell of dinner. _With a slouch to his walk, Zexion pulled open his door, and the first thing he did was fall face first into his bed. _If I can just fall asleep; I'll live through the rest of today. Maybe no one will care and think im sick... No, mom would get worried and wake me up... I'm a horrible person, treating guests like this... its kind of funny how im not considering them friends right now. Probably because all they want is grandma..._

_Pelvis. Why does that sound so familiar. Pokemon. What the hell? Flarion. I loved that pokemon. _"Zexion! Zexion!" One sleepy slate haired boy opened his eyes, his head shooting up without warning, earning a crack from his neck, and pain full spike to shoot around the previously cracked neck.

"Shit. Ugh, god." He grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing at the soreness as he lifted himself up.

"Lemme in! Please?!" Something hit his door, and Zexion knew that if he didn't let whoever wanted in, in, that there would be nothing there to hit the next time someone would want to visit him.

"Okay!" He growled, suprised at how much he sounded like a bear. _My god... that just went a little to far. _His door opened to a bubbly blonde named Demyx.

"I was getting worried about you," He said, letting himself into the room, shutting the door. "You sleep like dead pig." _Really? I've never received that compliment before. Thanks for letting me in on what you think of my sleeping form. Do I smell like one too? Please enlighten me._

"Yeah, a dead pig with a dislocated neck." Zexion muttered sourly. Demyx laughed, not understanding that the other boy was serious until he eyed the placement of his hand.

"Oh, your neck really does hurt?" As much as he didn't want to, his body reacted on its own and moved his neck to nod. Imediatly he winced, hissing out his pain, not believing he was that stupid. Demyx made a small 'ouch' noise before clapping his hands together. "Alright, I'm a specialist as massauges, ill make your neck all better!" _Or you think im a sadist who just wants you to rip my neck bones out one by one while im still alive and breathing. _Even with his thoughts covered with gore, Zexion let Demyx walk over and take control.

First he explained that it would be weird if he layed Zexion down on his stomach and straddled his ass. _Thats an understatement. _So they opted for Zexion to sit between Demyx's legs. _Which is still weird._"Its normal for me to go ahead and straddle, because I usually only do this with girls, and its not like it would be creepy or anything, well, maybe for them, but for me I don't really care because I'm- Oh..." Zexion would have looked back to look at Demyx, not understanding why he stopped so suddenly, but once the words registered in his head, he understood, and he was still injured.

"Its okay." The short boy, who was still holding his neck in pain, reassured. "Axel told me." Zexion purposely failed to mention that fact that Axel also told him that Demyx liked him.

"Oh... Okay... We dont have to do this if your uncomfortable." _I'm already sitting between your legs. Your crotch is pretty damn close to my ass. I don't think it gets any more uncomfortable than this, not that its uncomfortable. I could always say that your crotch is cozy._

"Dont worry, just fix my neck." _So I can stop sounding creepy. _

"Alright." To Zexion, Demyx didn't sound 'alright' with things. The slate haired boy wanted to know what was going through his head. Was he wondering just how much Axel gossiped? Was he scared that he would admit that he liked him? What about if Zexion just freaked on him? "You need to move your hand though."

"Sorry," Zexion said sheepishly, removing his hand to set it down in his lap with the other one. Saying nothing else to two sat in silence, in an awkward position for anyone would would walk in, as Demyx's hands slid across the other boys neck. His fingers were incredibly soft, feeling like he wore lotion constantly, thumbs kneeded into the nape of his neck as fingers pressed into the flesh of his shoulders, they moved over and around the thin chain of metal of which Zexion still hadn't taken off since the other night.

_Does he still have his on?_

It felt good, he could already feel that his neck would be better after this. _Is he taking up being a massuese as a career? _The blonde's fingers dug deeper into his neck and around the spot that ached, curing it from its pain. Zexion could feel his head dropping, as if he felt a pressure pulling it down. He didn't mind at all, acually, it was making him feel sleepy.

"How is it feeling?" For the slightest of seconds, the short boy wasnt sure if the questioned was even asked.

"It feels great, like nothing ever happened." He could feel the smile radiating from Demyx. He was aware of how much people liked compliments on what they do.

"Good." He continued pressing his fingers agianst Zexion's skin, happy to get rid of the knots that were previously there.

"If you want, I can do your back too." The thought of the massauge going on sounded like a wonderful idea to the slate haired boy's happy head, but when he tried to say yes, all that came out was a content hum of satisfaction. The fingers that were once on his neck tickled their way down his back, sending shivers and goosebumps across his skin.

* * *

"Hey Zexy." A whistper of a voice purred. Zexion opened his eyes, his body solid as a rock. "_Zexy_." _God, I feel like I'm sinking. _Of course he could feel and see everything around him, but still.

"What?" His voice came out, barely there.

"Can I try on one of your shirts?" _Try on one of my shirts? _The short boy raised his head, no pain, only the feeling that bags were weighing him down.

"What?" He asked again. The vibration of Demyx's laughter hit his back, letting him know he was still were he was when he had just drifted off, for the third time that day.

"I want to try on one of your shirts, please? They look really cool."

"Okay...?" The next thing he knew he was falling backwards, his back connecting with his plush bed. "Does this always happen when you get a massauge?" Zexion asked, looking over at a now shirtless blonde. He didn't catch it at first, and even when he did he didn't know why he was doing it, but he was blushing. Demyx snickered, looking around at the bunch of shirts surrounding him.

"Im geussing you were already tired to begin with, and I gave you my extra long treatment."

"Extra long treatment?" _You better not have been humping me._

"Yeah, I kept going up until you fell asleep, even after you fell asleep. You made cute, little noises from time to time, almost like a hamster or a rabbit." _So I go from a dead pig, so a hamster?_

"Oh." _Damn, your back looks nice._

* * *

Reviews to make me feel better so I can have the will power to type the next chapter?

I might catch you all off guard with whats coming next.

PS. I really just want one more review for the previous chapter, I dont care if you even just say something like: .. Just as long as its one more, so then my reviews for each chapter will go in increasing order. I didnt want to put this chapter up until I got one more, but its not happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Im aware that my updates are coming REALLY slow. I have a long line of exuses: school, being plain lazy, not being home, and whatever else has happened, but that doesnt really do anything. Haha. Im really happy I finished this chapter though. Its been half way finished for a LONGGG time. :)

I geuss you could say that this is the turning point in the story, and the next chapter will be pretty big too. Haha. Im really excited, but you wont know why until the next chapter ;O

And I think ill tell you all that yesterday I went a concert :) haahha. Yeah, lamee. But it was crazy, it was for Chiodos, Escape the Fate (Max Green, I love you. Haha.), Silverstein, Alesana and A Skylit Drive. Damn, it was crazy. My feet hurt so fucking bad, and two walls of Death. Be jealous.

I figured I'd start answering reviews on here though, just because they make me happy. I might have already answered some of you, and if so, im answering you again(sorry if I missed anyone);

**Little Miss AiLy**. I know its short, and I hate it. Sorry if it didnt fit up to your, or anyones standards. But I really just wanted to get a chapter up, it had been a while and whatnot. But Im happy that I got to update on your birthday!!

**Mitsuru Aki**. Haha, to add on to all my bad luck, I get a wack upside the head. :P Thank you. Im glad to know that the last chapter wasnt AS bad as I thought it was. I was just thinking so lowly at the time, and still am.

**ItaFearMe**. YOU NEED TO STOP STAYING UP SO LATE!! Haha. Or else im going to come over to your house and give you sleeping pills. kukuku...

**pepsichan91**. Oh, he'll be unstressed alright. :P I have no idea why I made him massauge Zexion. It just popped up in my head and I went along with it. I think its kind of creepy, haha. AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER FOUR. :)

**-cide**. OH YEAH! Sexy Zexy fo sho getting his back humped by Demy!! haha.

**6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9**. JEEVAS! You need to be careful when reading my story. Maybe I should get a caution sign for anyone that likes to eat while reading. Hhaa. Yeahh, I created the RENO-DAR!! Its as efficient as ever and has a life time warrenty. Zexy's inner gayness is popping up like pimples on a kid with bad achne!!

**Gold Dragon Of Darkness**. yeah :( I hate that last chapter.

**Sadist-Schemer**. And thier about to get a whole lot weirder :)

**xXxIRunWithSissorsxXx**. :D Thanks. Family problems suck balls.

**Fantasy world is safe**. Im happy that my story made your day. :) I love hearing things like that. I had a headache during school, it was horrible. And then I got blind in my left eye for a hole hour. It was horrible. D:

**gothboymylove**. Zexys in a bad mood just like me! :( Haha.

**Fangirl-16**. Yeah, I loved that line. :) Im a genious.

**Mew Katt**. Noooooo! I love your review! :) It makes me happy. I wish I had more reviews. Hah, but sometimes it just doesnt happen, nea?

**kreayl**. *dances with you with my awesome moves of the jungleman* I have no idea if thats how you spell it. Haha. Ohohohoh, twenty? Thatll last me a life time! :D

**hesmypuppy**. Thank you :)

**What About Today**. yes yes yes, you sounded just like Demyx. Haha. I think he'd make the perfect teacher aswell.

**random-laughter**. Im glad you liked it. :) It got more reviews then some of my other chapters. Haha. So that was a suprise.

* * *

Zexion heard nothing from Demyx on Friday. He woke up, went to work, Demyx never came in, he left, went home, Demyx never called, he ate dinner, and he went to bed.

That day he avoided any contact with his mom or dad. He didn't want them to question him, he already knew they might be angry at him for not having dinner with them. It wasn't a big deal not to eat dinner with his family, but they always made something small into something big whenever they could.

* * *

"So how was dinner, upstairs in your room, and not at the table with Grandma and Grandpa?" Zexion's mom asked, not taking her eyes from the cup of coffee in front of her. Her son expected that question though, after he ditched his family to stay huddled up in his room with Demyx, who had gone downstairs to get two plates of food which were huge amounts compared to what Zexion normally ate. Demyx had practically inhaled his dinner, picking at Zexion's when there was nothing else to eat. He was oddly surprised that the blonde hadn't eaten the plate.

"It was fun." He earned a deathly glare from his mother. It made Zexion want to shrivle up like a prune in a trashcan.

"You know that the reason your grandparents came out here was to have that dinner, and they didn't even get to eat with their grandson. It was their birthday, Zexion." The slate haired boy wracked through his brain for any other possible answer that wouldn't get shot down by anger besides the obvious;

"I know." _Oh fuck me. What the hell was that?_

"I know?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "You obviously don't know, you don't know a lot of things, you don't know how many more birthdays could come after that, you don't know how they felt when you didn't eat dinner with them, the list goes on."

"Okay, I get it."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not really feeling like you do. What else is going on in your head?" _What is that supposed to mean? _"What were you doing up in your room last night with Demyx? Were you really eating dinner?" Zexion ground his teeth together. _All of this, over one stupid dinner._

"Don't accuse me of doing things like that."

"Im not accusing you of anything, I just want to know what really happened up there."

"We ate dinner." She didn't look like she believed it.

"You cant expect me to believe that, can you? If your gay, then just tell me."

"I'm not gay, mom. Why do you think that I am?" Just like yesterday, Zexion was getting annoyed, but there was more too it. He wasn't just annoyed that his mom was nagging at his personal life, but he was angry that she would even think that about him. He was disappointed that she said the things she did.

"For starters, Demyx is gay, Axel is gay, from what I've heard this Roxas is gay, Renos bisexual. It seems that all you are hanging out with are homosexuals. Your spending all your time with Demyx, and it sounds like you two are having a lot of fun together. Axel told me, and you've told me that Demyx likes you. I cant help but think that theres something else behind all of this. What are your intentions? What are his intentions?"

"My intentions are to be friends with who I want to be friends with." Zexion was never one to admit when he was wrong, and he wasn't admitting now. There was no possible way she was right, even if she sounded like she was.

"And you can go ahead and do that, but theres always a reason behind it."

"Do you want a good reason?" Without knowing it, Zexion's voice rose, something that didn't happen often. "Hes fun to be around, hes nice, he knows my other friends so its not awkward, I feel like if I wasn't his friend, I'd hurt him, hes the complete opposite of me. Its nice to know that someone likes you, and I've hung around guys that like guys long enough to know that I don't care if he likes me. Are those reasons enough for you?"

"Are you sure thats all?"

"Yes, that's fucking all." She nodded her head, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Alright." _Alright? I went through all of that bitching just to hear an 'alright'? I feel like a smoker who's craving for a cigarette. _"Why are you still standing there, go hang out with Demyx." _And she still sounds pissed._

"So you automatically expect me to hang out with Demyx now? What else do you want to say? Wear a condom? Go get a sex position book? If you come home limping, call beforehand so I can make you a bag of ice? Is this going to be your first time?" Zexion knew then that he was exaggerating a little too much, but when your angry you make mistakes and say things you shouldn't.

"Do you really think im that rude of a mother?" The glare she held just moments ago was back, and seemed more penetrating than before.

"No, but your saying I'm gay."

"You, me and your father are going to have a talk when he gets home." All sorrow Zexion felt dissipated into nothing.

"What are you telling dad?" Multiple thoughts ran through Zexions mind. "Are you telling him that I'm gay?"

"No!" She snapped at him, immediatly lowering her voice. "He just doesnt know if he likes Demyx."

"So your giving him the wrong idea about him? Demyx hasn't done anything."

"Hes making us argue." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You're making us argue. Why cant you just deal with us being friends?" He pleaded, eyes staring into hers. She looked away.

"Becuase I don't think that you two are just friends." _She cant even look me in the eyes. First she was just wondering and now she knows? _Zexion shook his head.

"Fuck you. I don't want to talk to dad. You both dont know shit."

"Don't know shit?! Zexion you better watch what you say around here or-" Zexion looked away from her, and headed toward the front door. "Where do you think your going?" He didn't answer, but kept moving forward. "Zexion!" Out the door he went, slamming it just to spite himself.

There was no way around it, it was simple, plain and clear. Anyone walking by who didn't know him would know that Zexion was pissed, and in the next instant he had his phone in his hands and then it was up to his ear.

"Roxas! Shut the hell up! I have a call! ... I don't fucking care if you think its not important. Caller ID says is Zexy! Its important! ... Xigbar! Stop trying to pierce my belly button! I'm not like Axel!" Zexion held the phone away from his ear to stop the screaming that was going to make him go deaf. "If you don't stop I'm going to shit all over you!" Silence followed, and Zexion was unable to keep the smirk from his face. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi, Zexy. Whats crackin?"

"Nothing good. Can we, like... hang out today. I dont want to be home right now." Zexions feet padded along the side walk, taking him to the nearest park.

"Yeah, sure, just let me give Roxas to Axel and I can come pick you up, alright?"

"Okay, ill be at that park you drive by near my house."

* * *

Demyx showed up rather quickly, his little car making good progress as it pushed itself down the empty road. Zexion lay curled up on the park's bench, his hand covering his eyes from the light. He heard the car stop next to him, the motor still running. He peeked out from between his fingers, peering through the window at Demyx's smile. Sitting up, he moved away from the bench and into the car.

The blonde waisted no time to ask what was wrong. "Its just my mom."

"Anything bad?"

"Obviously. She was just being a bitch." Demyx glanced at Zexion out of the corner of his eye.

"Thats why I don't live with my parents anymore. Even though Xiggys just as bad." He noted the joke, but didnt make any move to make it noticeable. "What was she being a bitch about?"

"You."

"Oh? ... I thought she liked me."

"So did I." He paused for a second, contemplating on weather to tell him what exactly happened, or to lie. "Its the whole gay thing."

"Axels gay." Demyx said quickly, too quickly, making Zexion regret saying anything.

"I told her that. She thinks somethings going on though."

"I don't understand." _Again._

"She thinks we like each other." At that Demyx's mouth formed into the shape of an O.

"Thats awkward..." Zexion nodded his head, staring out the front window, his eyes watching the yellow lines against the black road, waiting for them to blurr together into one long line. There was a silence then, that lasted from when they stopped talking up until they got onto the 102. In that time, Demyx wouldn't stop glancing at Zexion, who probably thought he was just looking at him to make sure he was okay, that he wouldn't get angrier, or sad; that wasn't the case though.

Demyx was looking at Zexion because he liked the way he looked. It was something different from actually being dressed up and ready for the day. He looked at how his hair, thick and usually straight, was slightly tangled from sleep and crimped in certain sections. He looked at how his face wasn't alert and awake, but almost tired and drawn in an attractive way, like he was just lazy all the time. He looked at how he was in a wrinkled wife beater that was worn out from being used all the time for sleep, and a pair of plain, faded blue boxers that showed his petite, fragile legs. He looked at everything, and everything he liked.

"I wish I could drive like you." Demyx raised one lone eyebrow.

"What?" There was a slight twitch to Zexion's lips.

"You never look at the road. Its kind of cool." Demyx's mouth parted slightly, and he felt his cheeks redden.

"Oh." It was Zexion's turn to look over.

"Are you okay?" Demyx's eyes flickered over to him for the slightest of seconds before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem different..."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Its kind of like you're not as hyper as you usually are. You seem like you're concentrating on something." Demyx scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I cant concentrate every once in a while?" Zexion smirked at that, looking back toward the road, the smirk still on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"What it would be like to be gay." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he quickly had to correct himself. "Like, not that I want to be gay-but you know, kind of like- I dunno, all my friends are gay, and I guess I'm just wondering if its different, but I don't want to like, do anything gay, like I'm thinking about being gay, its just the thought, you know..." Demyx grinned at Zexion, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Thats the first time I've ever heard you ramble. Its kind of cute." The moment the words touched Zexion's ears his cheeks flared, and his eyes widened in the smallest fashion. "Thats cute too." The poor boy made a slight choking sound. "Thats what its like to be gay." Demyx pointed out, smiling. "You say the same you would to a girl, and watch them blush and get nervous."

"That wasnt very nice." Zexion muttered. "Using me as an example." Demyx stuck his tongue out.

"You're the one that wanted to know."

"Yeah, but..." Zexion watched as they exited off the freeway, the car stopping behind a row of three cars in front of them, waiting for the light to turn green. "That didn't help." Demyx laughed at that, taking his hands off the the wheel and placing them behind his head.

"I don't think you'd really understand unless you were actually gay. Its different to a certain degree, obviously you don't have tits in your face, but its a relationship none the less. I try not to pay attention to the differences." Demyx explained, placing his hands back on the wheel.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a guy before?" Zexion asked, not sure why he was curious to know.

"Yeah," Demyx said, remembering back to his past boyfriends. "I was with Axel once, eight months." Zexion wasn't sure wether he should be surprised or slightly disgusted. The car moved forward once the light changed colors.

"Thats a long time."

"Yeah, it was. It was a good time though, Axels an amazing guy, literally. Hes perfect when hes determined."

"Determined to do what?" Zexion asked.

"Determined to make someone happy." The slate haired boy felt a wave of awkwardness wash over him, and he suddenly didn't want to talk about Demyx and Axel anymore.

"What about any girls?"

"Oh god," Demyx laughed. "One too many of those bitches. They're a nuisance, really. My last relationship with a girl was with someone called Rikku. We looked great together and all... but I felt nothing for her. It was weird, before I had felt stuff for girls, but with her I knew something was wrong. Thats when I started noticing guys." Zexion nodded his head, not sure of what to say.

"What about you?" Demyx asked once he realized Zexion wasn't going to say anything. "Get any ass from anyone?" _Nice use of words, Demyx._

"The last time I had a girlfriend was about a year ago. It lasted pretty long I guess, nine months."

"Who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" Zexion had to remind himself then that Demyx wasn't trying to be nosy.

"I just didn't like her. She wasn't what I hoped she would be." Demyx pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

"I hate it when stuff like that happens." They passed a series of restaurants and fast food places before the question popped up.

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked, looking up the familiar street name (Cobalt) that his mom was in love with. Why was she in love with it? It was the street the outdoor mall started on.

"I thought we'd wander around outside, get some fresh air." Demyx grinned, liking his idea far too much.

"I look like shit."

"No you don't." The blonde argued. "If it makes you feel any better, ill take off my pants, and shirt, and you can fuck with my hair. I think we'll look pretty cool walking around like death just shit on us." Zexion's face brightened as he looked at Demyx.

"Deal."

* * *

By the time they were walking around, the misters spraying cool droplets of water onto their skin, the smell of food filling thier noses, they both looked like they'd just run all the way there through snow, wind, dirt, and llama spit. Demyx had, like he said, removed his pants, shoes and socks, leaving him in an embarrassingly pink pair of boxers, and had taken off his shirt, his pale skin soaking up the sun like a sponge would water. Zexion had kindly fucked up his hair, doing the honors by tugging it and smashing it, even rubbing his shirt over it to make it staticy.

The outdoor mall was fairly busy, each store had its share of people in it, wandering around as they looked for items to purchase; the benches and tables covered by multicolored umbrellas were scattered with people either resting or eating, and each person was dressed appropriately. Then two fellows walked in, and Zexion wasn't sure how Demyx was so open about it. He felt as if everyone was judging him, waiting for the right moment to shoot him, and next to him was the blonde, looking as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you do this often?" Zexion mumbled to Demyx, meeting the eyes of an aging woman who was holding the hand of a small girl. He looked away before he could see her reaction to the two of them.

"Nope. I've never done this before." _Oh god. Were going to get jumped. _"Why? Have you?"

"God, no." Zexion shook his head. "I find it very embarrassing." A snicker came from the blonde. "Whats so funny?"

"You're embarrassed for walking around in clothes? At least you have a shirt. Who knows, maybe were homeless and dont have anything else to wear. They don't know that. Or it could be worse. We could be naked."

"Alright, I get it." Zexion frowned, bringing his hand up to rub at his arm, hoping the action would hide him from the looking eyes.

"You should be more open, you're never going to see these people again, and they wont ever see you again. Theres no one to impress here." Demyx gave the shorter boy an encouraging smile.

"Thats not the point." Zexion looked up and into blue eyes, his mind going over the fact that they looked nice at that moment.

"I know, but I was hoping that it would help a little." The slate haired boy shook his head, looking away, and instead toward an Orange Julius that looked very tempting. "You thirsty?" Demyx asked, following Zexions line of view.

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Have no fear, Demyx is here," The taller boy threw his hands into the air and the first thing that entered Zexions mind was that Demyx shaves his armpits. "Not really, my friend works there though, so he can get us free drinks."

They walked their way up to the small area that held the sign and place of their destination. There was a small line of two people, and the only worker there was dressed in the Orange Julius outfit. They looked miserable as they turned the blender on, the loud noise most likely just an annoying buzz to the ears to him. He was a good sized height, possibly taller than Demyx, with long blue hair. An X marked his face, going between his eyes. Whatever it was from must have hurt.

"Thats Siax." Zexion thought of the name and the person who owned it. They fit together. "Hes pretty cool, but really creepy sometimes. You know that whole thing about the full moon making people weird?"

"Yeah, I did a report on it once."

"Well, hes the guy who makes it true. Nobody wants to hang out with him on a full moon, hes just plain crazy." Demyx shut his mouth and smiled, the people in front of them gone. "Hey, Siax." The blue haired guy gave a nod, eyeing Zexion. "This is Zexion."

"Are you two... uh... doing it?" At first Zexion didn't understand, until the phrase "doing it" replayed in his head. His cheeks flared, and his mouth tightened. Demyx laughed though, slapping a hand onto the counter.

"That would be no, even if he is utterly adorable." He pulled Zexion to come up next to him. "What do you want?" He asked him. Zexion glared at him though, not saying anything. For the first few seconds Demyx didn't even notice he was being watched until he looked down. "I was just kidding!" He said with a sheepish smile.

"Ill have whatever hes getting." Zexion muttered, his voice filled with no emotion at all. He wasn't sure why he was angry, or if he was even angry at all. It was something about what Demyx had said though, it triggered something in him. Demyx pouted like he did in the car before reluctantly ordering a strawberry smoothie. He could tell that Zexion didnt want to talk, but wasn't sure of the reason why.

"Do you have money this time, Dem?" Saix asked, handing the smoothie over.

"Uhh-no." The blonde smiled, and his friend rolled his eyes. "Sorry, ill pay you back later." As they walked away, Zexion could hear Saix mumbling something along the lines of 'that's what you said last time', but ignored it.

"You want some?" Demyx asked, removing the straw from his mouth. Zexion watched the thin line of smoothie in the straw slide down slightly before holding out his hands.

"Yeah." The smoothie was handed over to him.

"You're alright, right?"

"I'm fine," Zexion said, reattaching his lips to the straw. Demyx gave a non believing smile.

"Good, 'cause-"

"Hey." The voice was unfamiliar, and the face it belonged to was just the same. Before them stood a guy with the looks of an angel. He'd be one of those guys everyone likes. _Jeez, that just lowered my self-confidence. _Zexion turned his attention to Demyx, who looked confused.

"Hi." He said. Obviously, the two of them didn't know who the guy was.

"Not to be creepy or anything, but I overheard something and just kind of wanted to make sure. Are you two together?" Zexion and Demyx's eyes met.

"No, were not." Demyx looked to the brunette, who smiled when he heard the answer. Zexion cocked his head to the side, chugging down the smoothie, his throat beginning to freeze.

"Alright, cool. Im Leon."

"Demyx, and this is Zexion." 'Leon' smiled at Zexion with perfect teeth, he just stood there, the straw not wavering from his lips. Leon looked back to the blonde, looking at him in a way that made the short boy want to hiss.

"So do you usually come here looking like that?" He joked, and it was obvious that he didn't want Zexion to be a part of thier conversation, which made the smoothie detach from his mouth. _Stop getting angry. _He told himself.

"Like this? No, this was just a one time thing." Demyx laughed, making the slate haired boys eyes narrow.

"Awh, that sucks then, because you've got a nice body." The words flowed from his mouth like a river, and they sounded nice, and flirtatious, and they made Demyx smile.

"Well, thank you." Zexion stared.

"Do you live around here?" Leon asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, shifting in a way that brought him and Demyx just that much closer.

"I live about ten minutes away, maybe fifteen."

"I'm really not trying to be nosy, but since hes not your boyfriend, does that mean your single?" Demyx was seconds from answering when a pink substance hit Leon square in the face. The blonde's jaw dropped and his eyes immediately flew to Zexion who was walking away, the smoothie nowhere in his hands.

"Zexion!" His eyes flew back to Leon, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so fucking sorry, seriously, oh god, im so sorry. I don't know- Sorry." Demyx took off after Zexion, trying to catch up with his pace. "Zexion." He reached out with his hand, grabbing his shoulder, but the shorter boy flinched away. "Zex-"

"Take me home, Demyx." It was clear that Zexion wasnt playing any games.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just take me home." He repeated, both their steps set at a fast pase.

"But you just-"

"I said take me home!" The outburst shocked Demyx, and it caused him to freeze. He was confused, so very confused, and was about to make probably the biggest mistake by repeating his same question, but he stopped himself, mentally hitting his head while telling himself that he was the stupidest guy ever, and he didnt even know why.

The ride home was quiet. There was no music, no voices, it was almost as if they weren't even breathing. Demyx's hands clenched the car's wheel angrily, and Zexion layed limp in the passenger seat, his eyes closed. At first, the blonde thought he had fallen asleep, and almost thought of taking him to his own house, but in their current situation, he didn't. Instead, he drove Zexion back to his house like he had ordered.

"Zexion." He mumbled quietly, scared that if he raised his voice any louder, the boy would yell at him again. His eyes opened, and he sat up, not bothering to look at Demyx.

"Ill see you later."

* * *

Reviews :)))) I'm in an extra good mood, make it even better!! :D


	7. Chapter 7 VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**THIS IS GREATLY IMPORTANT.**

HEY GUYS. I've been gone (on this account at least) for like, two years and I seriously _just_ now saw that I have **100 reviews **on this story! I love you guys so much and you have no idea how bad I feel for just dropping my story like this. IT ONLY HAD TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL IT WOULD'VE BEEN FINISHED TOO. Before you think I've just gone and abandoned it, I want to let each of my readers know that I have, no joke, thought about this particular story a lot while I've been busy writing other fanfictions.

I want to propose an offer to all of you and hear your opinions on what I should do. Would you like me to continue and finish this story as is, or would it be better if I completely revamped it? I know there's a lot of mistakes and OCCness and plot-holes, all of which I would like to fix because I do believe my writing has improved greatly. (:

I'd appreciate it if you PMed me your answers. THANKS GUYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	8. Chapter 8 EVEN MORE IMPORTANT

**CHASING CARS HAS BEEN REVAMPED. (:**

I took everyone's reviews and PMs into consideration, and found that I felt much more comfortable with just rewriting the story completely.

To read the new version (Magnanimous Conqueror) on my other account, _tiffanybane_, go here: .net/s/6610619/1/ -Not sure if the link worked right. Haha. If not, just add in the www dot fanfiction part-

Thanks for all your opinions and I hope you like it!


End file.
